Cliqueing with Sam
by obsessive-elphaba
Summary: Massie Block's parents die in a car accident. Sam Puckett's mom adopts her. Suckish summary, but better than sounds. Seddie, MassieXGibby
1. iMeet Massie

I'm only on Sealed With A Diss yall so bare with me Sam vs Massie... Seddie... MassieXGibby (lol)

"Laaaaaaaaaaaa la laaa la laaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She heard singing, and soon an obese woman was dancing into the kitchen. "Oh, Samantha! It's marvelous! We're adopting a child!" Mrs. Puckett said in a singsong voice.

"WHAT!?" Sam screeched.

"Mmmmmm hmmmmmmmmmm! Her name is Massie. Her parents just died in a car accident." She smiled.

"MOM! YOU'RE GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed.

"Come on, she's really sweet, and you guys could hang out and have sleepovers."

"Gross. That's what Carly's for!" Sam shivered at the thought of some prissy girl giving her manicures and doing her hair or laughing her around the mall into all those stupid stores.

There was a knock on the door, that seemed like it didn't want to be there. "She's here! Samantha, say hello to Massie Block!" The door opened.

Sam saw the girl and immediately hated her. She was wearing a miniskirt, a v-neck, high heels, and her hair was that just-got-back-from-salon way. She was all brand-name, make up and all. "Hello..." Sam grumbled and leaned against the door.

Massie stared at this creep. What an LBR. She was dressed like a guy! Her hair was barely brushed! She was a definite negative nine thousand. Massie brought her Miu Miu suitcases into the apartment without a sound. "Where's the house?" She asked sweetly.

Mrs. Puckett laughed. "Your room is down at the end of the hall."

"But, Ma, that's my room!" The LBR snapped. "I do _not _share." She blocked Massie's view with a fierce set of blue eyes. Massie glared back. Strangely, the girl never flinched. Massie ended up looking away. "_I __**don't **__share." _She stated and victoriously walked to her room.

No one had ever beat Massie Block before. Nev-ah. She had to make this Samantha person's life miserable. "I'm sorry about Samantha. She's just… grouchy."

"Thank you, Mrs. Puckett." She smiled innocently

"Call me Ma, honey. Everyone does." the middle-aged woman laughed.

Massie bit her lip through a grimace.

* * *

That preppy preteen was NOT getting in her room no matter how hard she knocked. "Come on! Put those manicured hands to the test!" She teased.

"Let me in!" Massie groaned. "You are so D2M!"

"I'm sorry, I don't speak bitch." Sam called

"Ehmagawd! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!" Massie screamed continuously. "Bug! Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

Sam laughed and opened the door. "Ah-maw-god! It's an ugly buggy! Some ra-eel person like squish it for me!" Sam said with an over enunciated high-pitched voice. "Get a grip why don't ya? You're in Seattle now, and I don't know where you came from, and I really don't care. Take this advice: the kids here are vicious and not the most 'j'adore' fashion like you. So your preppy little private school life… it's over."

Massie opened her mouth but no words came out. She wished TPC was with her, they wouldn't let her get slashed at like that. "You don't know who you're messing with. I can make your life miserable." She put her hands on her hips.

Sam smirked. "You can make my life miserable? Well, you don't know who you're dealing with. You might not notice, but I'm stronger, faster, ill-minded, and more of a threat to the world than your little petite waist and money is to me. Now if you want to stay in my room, you can sleep on the floor." Sam pointed to a dusty, hard-wood floor with splintery texture.

"Sam, are you a club dancer?" Massie cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

"Then why are you being so low?" She crossed her arms.

"Because I can." Sam shrugged. Massie had never heard someone find a comeback to one of her ah-mazing insulting Q-A-Q's. Sam could tell she was getting under Massie's skin. "I'll see ya later, I'm gonna spend the night at a friend's place."

Massie watched as she just left. No hair products. No PalmPilot to keep track of the INs and OUTs. She decided to take a seat on the bed. "Ow!" She jumped.

"Oh yeah! Did I mention I broke a glass in there last week!" Sam called back.

Massie groaned and took out her PalmPilot.

**Current State of the Union:**

IN:

Seattle

Foster Family

Split Ends

Tomboy

Sam

OUT:

Westchester

"We Are Family"

Lands' End

Princess

Massie :(

* * *

Sam entered the Shay apartment with ease. "Carly! You gotta help me!" She called to the two people sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow.

"Why?" Carly looked at me.

"What's wrong?" Freddie asked.

"I have a little sister."

"Awwwww." Carly smiled.

"A preppy little stuck-up preteen sister who thinks she's the greatest thing in the world. She's spoiled to death, and wears mini-skirts and flaunts her words like 'ehmagawd!'' Sam breathed. "We just adopted her and I already hate her."

"That's not that bad." Freddie shrugged. He couldn't care less for his blond friend's extended family.

"Fredweird, you don't get it. She is everything I ever hated wrapped up in a bow, and I'm sure she owns one. Think about living with _me_." She said.

Freddie's eyes turned wide wide wide. "Ah! Eh! Oh my god! Oh my god!" He snapped out of it. He panted for a while. "Imagination is so first grade."

"So what do you want us to do?" Carly asked.

"Just be uh… LBRs." Sam giggled.

"She says LBR!" Carly exploded.

"I don't even know what it means!" Freddie exaggerated a smile.

"Ehmagawd! How can you nawt know what that means! Come awn, Freddie!" Sam put on a dumb face and spoke with her Paris Hilton impersonation. "LBR means Loser Be-awnd Repair."

"Loser beyond repair? What the hell?" Freddie smiled.

* * *

Massie conference called TPC. "Leesh? Dyl? Kris? Claire?" She asked frantically.

"Massie! Ehmagawd, I miss you!" Alicia dramatized her voice.

"I've gained almost five pounds since you left!" Dylan whined.

"You aren't fat!" They all laughed.

"This is LT! My new sister is kuh-illing me!"

"Life Threatening?" Dylan asked.

"So what's wrong with her?" Kristen asked.

"She is a toh-tull LLBR!"

"Que?" Claire asked.

"Lifeless Loser Beyond Repair." Alicia explained.

"She's even worse than you were Kuh-laire! And she's poorer than you Kris! No offense. And she doesn't care what people think of her! And she isn't fazed by anything! I don't think she owns any shampoo!"

"EHMAGAWD!!!" The girls gasped.

* * *

Sam clapped her hands together. "So the plan is to ruin every outfit she owns. Freddie, I don't know how you're gonna do it or why I agreed, but you have to be the heartbreaker and… ugh… go out with me. Carly, you gonna befriend her."

"Sure, Sam, but why do you want to destroy her?" Carly asked

"Because…" Sam narrowed her eyes. "She said she would make my life miserable."

* * *

The night was kind of boring after that. Massie IM'd Derrington and Sam watched Girly Cow with Carly.


	2. Ridgeway All The Way!

Massie woke up covered in what appeared to be… BLOOD!!!!!!!!! She screamed and looked at her bloody hands.

"Oh my god! What's wrong?!?! Sam ran in. "What the hell happened???" She screamed.

"I don't know!"

"Well, you might want to wash it off before you turn into a candy cane, Oh, and it doesn't come out of clothes." She smirked and chomped on some gum. "By the way, you have five minutes to get ready before we leave for Ridgeway." Sam shrugged.

Massie opened her eyes wide. Being late on the first day at a new school labels you "delinquent" not "leader of the pack."

But she'd rather look good and be late than look like an LBR. "Come awn! You can _nawt _be serious!" Sam smirked. "I hate you!"

"That's something we have in common." She replied with a smile.

"You are sooooooooooooooo D2M!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Massie screamed as Sam left for school. Ehmagawd! Did that LLBR just ignore her? No way on Bean did she do that to Massie Block. "Ehmagawd! Bean!" She searched frantically for her little puppy. "Maaaa! Have you seen Bean?"

"Your dog? He's not allowed in the apartments so we chained him up outside."

"Chained him up!" Massie ran to the yard. "Bean!!!" The pug barked two times, grateful to see her owner. "I missed you too... Come awn, girl we gotta get you inside."

"Excuse me." A deep voice distracted her. She looked up and saw an incredibly _hawt! _guy on a bike. He was ah-mazingly cool. His hair! His clothes! His face! His voice! "Is Sam here?"

Massie immediately cursed herself for not washing the red gunk off her body. "No, she just left."

"Oh… By the way what's up with the…" He pointed at her body.

"Oh! Sam just pulled a prank. What a jerk, right?" Massie rolled her eyes, turning her head to apply a coat of Death by Chocolate Glossip Girl.

"Uh… I guess… I find her sense of humor funny, though." He smiled in that what-can-I-say? way.

Massie chastised herself again. "Yeah, who wouldn't think that?"

"You might want to get to school soon… You go to Ridgeway?"

"Uh-huh."

"Need a ride?" He patted the back of his bike.

She thought about Derrington and his ah-bviously han-me-down bike. This bike was newer, cooler, and had a hotter driver. Derrington was cute; don't get her wrong! But this new guy… he was huh-awt! "Sure." She smiled and sat on the back.

* * *

Sam stood outside Ridgeway, waiting for dorko to show up with her sister in candy cane form. There was Massie. On the back of someone's bike. But could that really be Freddie? He was actually… worth looking at… How it burned to say that. "EHMAGAWD!!!!!!!!!!" Massie screamed and looked at herself. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY??" She hollered at Freddie. "GOOD, BECAUSE IF YOU DID I WOULD MAKE YOUR LIFE _MISERABLE_!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Freddie walked over to Sam with a smirk.

"Ehmagawd!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

* * *

Massie watched as her Seattle crush walked away. He sympathized for the embarrassment that was going on in her world. She felt all alone and wished that the Pretty Committee were there, riding to OCD in her Range Rover. Then she saw it. Her crush was laughing and talking with SAM! Her sister. NAWT Massie Block, the most popular girl in Westchester seventh grade! "Oh, Freddie, you're so funny!" She heard. Massie boiled.

"I'm so funny, all of a sudden?" He shook his head sarcastically.

"No you're so cute." Sam traced her finger around his face. Massie stormed out of the courtyard and to the nurse. "Is she gone?" Sam hissed. Freddie nodded. "I'm gonna go barf now. Impressive acting skills."

"You too." Freddie nodded and waved her off.

* * *

Carly wandered the halls looking for the new middle schooler. "Hey!" She smiled when finding her. Massie looked away. "You're Massie right?" The girl nodded. "I'm Carly, you look really pretty today."

"Huh-llo?" Massie pointed to herself.

"Yeah, but I know you have pretty potential. That Sam girl said she would ruin me if I talked to you, but you seem way cooler than her." Carly smiled her perfect never-needed-braces white teeth. They reminded Massie of Skye Hamilton. She was quirky and cool at the same time.

"Definitely… If you could only see me at my old school…" Massie opened her locker. "It didn't smell like feet there." Both girls cracked up.

"I saw you with Freddie earlier this morning." Carly smiled. "I'm impressed. No girl is brave enough to talk to him."

"Why?" Massie wondered, proud of herself for setting the example that hot guys are human.

"Cuz Sam practically owns him. They've been a thing for ages." Carly whispered and searched the hallways for something. Massie felt a little apprehensive by the way Carly said the last sentence. How could she have known? "The last girl was put in the hospital two years ago… She's not out yet."

"What happened to her?" Massie asked, biting her lip.

"Sam saw her slow dancing with him at the Christmas Dance Party, she walked her into the bathroom, and no one knows what happened afterward." Carly smiled a tight smile.

"That's dumb; you can dance with more than one guy." Massie rolled her eyes. "What? Is she afraid she can't find anyone else to go with?"

"No, Sam can have her pick of the litter." Carly leaned in. "But once she marks her territory, he's untouchable." Massie bit her lip. Was Sam really that powerful? At least she could be safe, staying in the middle school wing. As long as Sam was in the high school wing. "Well, I have to head to class. See you later." Carly smiled.

Massie could barely breathe.

**Current State of the Union:**

IN:

Ridgeway

Freddie

Massie crushed :(

Freddie+Sam

OUT:

OCD

Derrington

Massie crushing

Freddie+Massie :(

* * *

Sam sighed and laid her head on the desk. She side glanced at the new Freddie. Was that _really _Freddie? He was always that cute little tech nerd, probably because Carly's a sweet-and-innocent type of girl. But now with his brown leather jacket, new hair, and dishonest actions… he was almost as blinding as Jonas was. The bell rang and snapped her out of her daze. She grabbed her bag and pulled over to Carly's math class. "Hey, did you talk to her?"

"Uh-huh."

"And?"

"She almost pissed her pants!" Carly laughed. "Her face was white as snow, and she stammered a ton. I feel so bad doing this though." Carly frowned.

"But…" Sam started.

"But it feels so good!"

"Come on, we'll drive her home." Sam snatched Freddie by the backpack and dragged him to the middle school wing. "Hey, sis!" Sam called. She watched Massie's feet freeze mid-step and grinned. "You wanna ride home or walk?"

Massie turned around. Sam wore her most sincere smile. "Uh, sure..."

"I see you forgot to wash this morning. Man that was really funny right?"

"Hi-larious!" Massie plastered a worried smile on her face.

"Pardon my manners. This is Carly, and this is Freddie." Sam pointed to the two beside her.

"Wait... you guys are Carly, Sam, and Freddie?" Massie asked. They all nodded and muttered a few yeah's. "Ehmagawd! You guys are from iCarly!"

"Uh, yeah?" Freddie rolled his eyes. He didn't think the girl was so bad, but a dumb person could not have been less attractive with that red goop all over her.

"Are you perhaps a fan of iCarly?" Carly mused.

"Ehmagawd, yes! You guys are ah-mazing! My friend Kuh-laire and I watched your show every week..." Massie's voice faded.

"You miss your friends?" Sam asked sympathetically. Massie nodded. "Well tough nubs, you'll make new ones." Massie's eyes wandered to Freddie. She was probably thinking about how "hawt" he looked with the leather jacket... and his hair... and his natural meaty smell... _"Snap out of it, Sam." _She told herself. NO way would she ever seldom admit she liked that dork! It was just an act.

"We could get you a spot on iCarly's next show if you want." Carly smiled tightly. Sam could tell she was plotting something.

"Really?" Massie asked with genuine curiosity.

"Just a one-time thing you know?" Carly smirked

"Puh-lease, please, please! That would be ah-mazing!" She beamed.

Sam gave Carly a look and received a reassuring smile. "Seriously, it would be so cool to have someone from New York on. Can you come next Wednesday?" Sam crossed her arms.

"Cool! I'll be there! Thank a buh-zillion!!!!"

Massie got out of the car at the apartment, but no one else did. They rode off laughing like TPC pretended to laugh. She sighed and wandered up the steps.

"Bean... do you miss it in Westchester?" The pug barked once. "Me, too, girl."

* * *

Sam laughed at Freddie's joke. "Man, Suh-am. How did you get soooooooo ee-vull? She is a toh-tull muh-ess!" He shook his head.

"Ehmagawd! Puh-lease! That was nuh-thing! You should suh-ee wuh-at iCarly will be like." Sam replied.

"All right, enough Massie talk. We have to plan to get rid of her on the next iCarly." The two others leaned in. "She's obsessed with fashion, her dog Bean, misses her friends and horse Brownie, is dating someone named Derrington? She was once the leader of this group of girls, the Pretty Committee, and has a mannequin to help her pick out outfits. And… thinks she is all that because she was all that. At her old school, Octavian Country Day School, she was the most popular seventh grader. Role models include… Abby Boyd in that movie Dial L for Loser and Skye Hamilton."

"That all?" Sam asked her brunette friend. Carly nodded. "Perfect."

* * *

Massie got on her iMac and IM'd the PC.

MASSIEKUR: Guys U there?

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Present

ALICIAISBETA: Hola

FUDGEGIRL: Here

MASSIEKUR: Claire?

CLAIREBEAR: Hi!

MASSIEKUR: Guess what????!!!!

MASSIEKUR: I'm gonna B on iCarly!

CLAIREBEAR: OMG!

FUDGEGIRL: 4real?

ALICIAISBETA: I wish I were U :(

SEXYSPORTSBABE: How????

MASSIEKUR: My sis is Sam!

FUDGEGIRL: No way! I luv her!

MASSIEKUR: But she's dating this really hot guy who might be my Seattle crush :(

SEXYSPORTSBABE: Awwww

CLAIREBEAR: What about Derrington?

MASSIEKUR: His shorts and I are duh-un. That Freddie guy - I think he got an Extreme Makeover cuz he is HAWT!!!!!!!!!!!

ALICIAISBETA: 3 that!

FUDGEGIRL: What made U give up Derrick?

MASSIEKUR: He wears those shorts allllll the time, he's waaaaaay immature, has something wrong with me, plus long distant relationships suck!

ALICIAISBETA: Point!

CLAIREBEAR: Don't U think U should talk to him B4 U quit on him?

MASSIEKUR: Kuh-laire, am I an owl?

CLAIREBEAR: Nooo

MASSIEKUR: Then what makes U think I give a hoot?

SEXYSPORTSBABE: G2G moms killing me

FUDGEGIRL: Ah-bviously

ALICIAISBETA: Dyl, thats mean

FUDGEGIRL: Its true!

MASSIEKUR: Guys! U have 2 watch ME on the internet! Wednesday!

* * *

Sam sat on the couch laughing as the duck jumped outta the pond and pecked Girly Cow. "Man, I love that little duck…" She sighed and yawned. She was almost going to fall asleep. So her eyes fluttered close and she lost all control of her body. Her head hit Freddie's shoulder and relaxed there.

Freddie stared at her for a moment, stiffening himself immediately. This happened rarely, and every time it did was after a really strong argument the two had, or when Girly Cow was on. In this case it was both. They had bickered for hours about just random things like his mother or Sam's mother or Sam's eating habits or Freddie's love of technology, on and on. And whaddaya know, her head had managed to land on his shoulder. If she were conscious of it or his arm around her shoulders, Sam would beat the shit out of him and eat it like meatballs.

And Carly saw the way he gingerly handled Sam and smiled. Freddie pretended to gag, but Carly knew it was only pretend. She also knew Freddie didn't like her anymore because many times he would wake Carly up in that situation. So Carly could only smile on behalf of her win and her friends'.

* * *

Massie typed an IM and smirked. Whoever this SHIRTLESSWONDER guy was, he was sounding very cool.

MASSIEKUR: Do U go 2 Ridgeway

SHIRTLESSWONDER: No duh! GO BULLDOGS! ;)

MASSIEKUR: OMG U R so funny! :D

SHIRTLESSWONDER: Finally some1 recognizes my comedy genius!

MASSIEKUR: LOL

SHIRTLESSWONDER: Ur that new kid I heard about?

MASSIEKUR: Yup

SHIRTLESSWONDER: Well I can show U around sometime

MASSIEKUR: I would luv that

SHIRTLESSWONDER: Cool I'll see U tomorrow; my mom doesn't want me to talk to girls ;)

MASSIEKUR: K L8ER!

And Massie fell in love that night. She would settle for that guy even if he were a B-Lister. It's not like it mattered in EW Seattle. Massie twirled around on her purple swivel chair and called Claire. "Kuh-laire! It's ah-mazing! I'm in love!"

"What?" Claire asked sleepily. It was like two a.m. there.

"_Kuh-laire!"_ Massie begged in the puh-lease-tell-me-you-didn't-miss-that way. "I said I am in love."

"Really? Who with?"

"Some guy named SHIRTLESSWONDER. I met him on IM and we talked for nearly five hours! It was ah-mazing! He was soooo funny and sweet and understanding. He's gonna show me around the school tomorrow." Massie put one hand on her heart.

"Great… can't this wait until… I dunno… when it's morning?" Claire mumbled.

"Kuh-laire, am I a hot soup?"

"Uhhhhhhhh…" Claire rolled her eyes.

"Then why are you blowing me off?"


	3. Win a Friend Lose a Man

"Sam… wakey, wakey…" Carly's voice drifted into her ears.

Sam blinked, half asleep. "Huhh…" Sam's eyes widened at what had happened. "Guh-ross! Second syllable necessary!" Sam jumped up and rubbed her head. "I got Freddork germs on me!"

Freddie blinked awake. He didn't know his head had rested on hers. "What the…" He mumbled.

"Carls!" Sam turned to her best friend. "I can't believe you let me sleep with _Fredward_!" She stuck her tongue out in mere disgust.

"But you guys were so outta it, I didn't want to wake you." Carly smiled in that I-know-everything way.

"Whatever, you're dead Freddork." Sam glared.

"Don't you mean D2M?" Freddie laughed, imitating Massie yet again. Suddenly everything was better. "I gotta go. My mom's probably called the FBI." Freddie stood up and waltzed out the door.

Sam groaned. Carly smiled and said, "What's wrong?"

"Nuthin'… you got any meat?"

* * *

Massie woke with great excitement. Today she would meet her SHIRTLESSWONDER! And boy was she happy to finally be able to meet him! She applied some Cherry Coke Glossip Girl (that's his favorite soft drink!) and wiped her bangs to the right with a careful finger stroke. She grabbed a chubby boy. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Gibby." The boy said with pride.

"Do you know anyone with an AIM of Shirtless Wonder?" She looked him in the eye so he would be traumatized and give her an answer.

"No way; that was me! You're May-cey-kur?" Gibby smiled. "Dude, you're hot."

"Massie." She corrected. "And you are pretty cute…" She giggled. For once in her life, Massie was blinded from what the boy looked like.

"So you want me to show you the grounds?" Gibby asked. The bell rang. "Oh, well I guess we can wait."

"NO!" Massie screamed. Gibby looked at her weird. "I mean… Why don't we skip first period?" She smiled a bit.

"Well, if they call my mom, I'll get in trouble." He reasoned.

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it." Massie batted her eyelashes.

Gibby shrugged. "Okay," he took off his shirt, "let's do this!" Massie giggled.

* * *

Sam yawned and set her head on her desk. It's not her fault she didn't want to learn about the history of the peaceful Indians. It would be so much cooler if they reenacted a huge war. That would get her attention. "Did I miss the test?" Gibby ran in, shirtless of course. But something was different. Was that lipstick all over his face?

"Gibby, where have you been?" Ms. Ackerman scolded.

"Sorry, I was just makin' out with my girlfriend!" Gibby said in a what-did-I-do way.

"Gibby has a girlfriend?" Carly asked.

"Liar!" Sam chanted, soon others were chanting with her.

"Dudes, it's true! And she's hot!"

"Oh yeah? Then what's her name?" Freddie called, before Sam could.

"Massie!" He crinkled his eyebrows.

Freddie and Carly turned to Sam. "Carls, I thought she was dating that Derrington guy." She hissed.

"She is." Carly whispered back.

"Hey, Gibbo, your girlfriend's two-timing you! She has a boyfriend back in Westchester!" Sam snapped.

"She does?" Gibby asked curiously.

"Some guy named Derrington." Freddie informed him. Gibby looked a bit confused.

"Gibby! Sit down." Ms. Ackerman demanded. "And put your shirt on."

* * *

Massie sat in her desk antsy. Would her plan really work? Would she really be smart enough to befriend Sam? "Mr. Damien?" The speaker asked. "Could you send Massie Block to the office?" Mr. Damien nodded toward Massie, which she considered was her cue.

Massie walked to the office and sat. A few moments later Sam walked in. "What'd I do this time?" She asked the secretary, who shrugged. Sam sighed and sat in the chair beside Massie. "What'd you do? They mistake your perfume for toxin?"

Massie laughed. "No, I wanna talk to you."

"About what? What do we possibly have to talk about?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Just… stuff. What's your favorite song?"

"Rain on my Parade by Cuttlefish."

"Ooh! I love that song! I went to their concert with my friends!" Massie beamed.

"No way! I went to the concert, too with… someone… Tareen I think…" Sam looked up, deep in thought. "Didn't you love it when Yellowday played the encore? Rock the Surf is awesome!"

"Totally! And that bassist… pretty hawt right?" Massie smirked.

"He had me the moment he took his shirt off… man he had some abs…"

"Yeah, speaking of guys who take their shirts off, have you heard from Gibby? He hasn't text me all day." Massie frowned.

"You're the reason Gibby was late for class?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he's just so sweet and I can actually be me with him." Massie smiled dreamily.

"But look at him… No offense, but he ain't the hottest spice in the meatball."

"You don't understand, Sam. I know you and Freddie have it made because he's hawt, but... real love is beneath that…" Massie couldn't believe she was actually saying this about a total LBR and to a LLBR.

"Whoa, what's all this about me and Freddie?" Sam asked.

"Carly said you guys were dating." Massie replied with a twisted look on her face.

"What? Oh, right!" Sam smacked her head. "Sometimes my memory's bad and… yeah…" Sam wished she could leave, but she had to face the doom of Principal Franklin's wrath.

"I got out of pre-algebra for this." Massie sighed contently.

"I got outta that class… with the teacher… who… something Indians…" Sam mumbled as her voice trailed off.

"Social Studies?"

"It's like you read my mind!" Sam exclaimed.

"You know, if we keep acting like this, you could be invited to one of my ah-mazing slumber parties." Massie got out some purple nail polish.

"Ehmagawd! Really?" Sam dramatized.

"Yes!" Massie beamed.

"No!" Sam smiled sarcastically. "Listen, just because we like the same kind of music, doesn't mean we are suddenly soul sisters that do all this girly stuff. In fact, if you haven't heard already, I hate little preppy girls like _you._" She glared.

Massie just shrugged. "Do whatcha want; I'll just… hang out with Gibby." She plastered a fake smile on her caked-up face.

"Impressive." Sam smirked. "Don't let rejection get to you, while at the same time you're dying for the funniest girl on iCarly to accept your invite." Massie messed up her nail polish. Massie _never _messed up on her nails.

Sam walked out. "Where are you going?" Massie called.

"Home. Waiting is boring." Sam threw her bag over her shoulder.

Massie stepped out of the office and stormed off to her last period, P.E. This class she had with the ah-dorable Gibby, who was already in his uniform, minus the shirt of course! "Gibby!" She smiled. Gibby gave her a look then walked in the other direction. "What's wrong?" She asked, then clapped her hand over her mouth. Had ESP taught her nothing?

"What's wrong?" He repeated. "Did you actually plan on telling me you were dating someone in New York? Or did you think I already knew because clearly everyone else does!" He snapped and stormed away. His cute little stomach fat bouncing with him.

Massie's mouth gaped open. How did _anybody _know about Derrington?

* * *

"Check mate." Sam smirked. "See Fredward, I can beat you at your own game."

"But how did you… what the… you cheated; didn't you?" Freddie pointed at her accusingly.

"No!" Sam frowned. "I won fair and square! Cough it up! Five bucks." Sam held out her hand.

"Fine…" Freddie was impressed. Did Sam really just beat him at chess? He was president of the chess club; he knew every move known to man! And Sam isn't the smartest of people. "How'd you win?"

Sam shrugged. "My dad… played… and he taught me." She was obviously a bit awkward around the idea of talking about her dad.

"Do you miss him?" Freddie asked.

"No!" Sam snapped, never wanting to talk about her feelings.

"I miss my dad, and I only knew him for a few years. It's painful, but I'm sure it's much harder for you." Freddie's hand brushed against hers.

"Well… it's not that complicated really. He took care of me. I loved him more than anything, and… then he died…" Sam shrugged and looked at the chess board. "His favorite game was chess."

Freddie gave her a small smile. "He'd be really proud of you."

"Please, what have I ever done that made anyone proud?"

"You read an entire book; Carly and I were really proud. You posed for Spencer's sculpture; that's an accomplishment. You can make people laugh. You stood up for me when I was being teased. You told my mom she had ugly pants, and she bought an entirely new less embarrassing wardrobe. And… you just beat me at chess." Freddie smiled and shrugged.

Sam smiled. "Okay... those are really good reasons…" There was an awkward silence that followed.

"Well… I better go do my homework." Freddie ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes… you should… go do that." She nodded. Once she was alone she sighed.

"You like him." Carly came in and handed her a Peppy Cola.

"What? No." Sam laughed. That's a good one.

"Sam, I know when you're crushing."

"I'd just as soon date Gibby." Sam shook her head. "Speakin of which, my sister apparently _loves _him."

"Gross!" Carly shuttered at the thought. "Come on, let's work on that new bit for iCarly."

* * *

Massie sat at the desk on her iMac, waiting impatiently for her friends to reply. It was six o' clock there! Come awn!

FUDGEGIRL: Whats sooooo urgent????

CLAIREBEAR: Yeah is there something wrong?

MASSIEKUR: Where is Leesh and Kristen???

ALICIAISBETA: Kris has soccer game. What's wrong?

MASSIEKUR: Kuh-laire, U know that guy I told U about?

CLAIREBEAR: The one U luuuuuuuv? :)

MASSIEKUR: YES! But he _hates_ me now :(

FUDGEGIRL: What happened?

MASSIEKUR: He found out about Derrington...

CLAIREBEAR: Well, U still are technically an item cuz U haven't dumped him...

ALICIAISBETA: Point.

MASSIEKUR: How do I get him back!! :(

Massie's computer screen shut off. "Ehmagawd!" She screamed as the old electrical outlet began smoking. She quicky pulled out her iMac, grabbed Bean and her Glossip Girl collection, and ran out of the room. Right as the sprinklers went off. Her hair! She would have to wash and condition and dry and brush it a buh-zillion times to get it back to normal. She sobbed as she alone exited the apartment. She took out her Razr and dialed Sam's number. "Sam… Where does Carly live… The apartment is on fire… Seriously… I was just on my iMac… No, I will not hold… Okay… Thank you… Bye." She smiled. Sam had helped her in a life-or-death situation.

* * *

Sam groaned. "What is it?" Carly asked.

"Sissy, burned the place down." Sam mumbled

"Oh my god! Do you need a place to stay?" Carly's eyes widened.

"Nah, I'll just stay with you." Sam bit into a chicken wing. Carly smiled.

Freddie ran into the living room. "Sam! You're apartment building is burning down! It's all over the news- ooh Girly Cow. This the new one?"

"Yep. You made it just in time, Freddork." Sam relaxed even deeper into the couch.

Massie arrived, soaking wet, dog in hands. "Ehmagawd! I swear it was nawt my fault! My computer just started smoking."

"My computer once started smoking." Freddie turned to Sam who gave an innocent smile.

"Hi!" She waved. "Now watch your Girly Cow." She mumbled and chugged her root beer. "I don't have any time for this whole guilt thing."


	4. iSing

Massie couldn't believe it. It was just like the sleepovers with TPC… sorta… "Then I pick up the dog and it starts pissing! So I aim it write at Freddork's face! The best part of my day!" Sam clapped her hands and smirked. Freddifer had left about an hour ago.

"I don't get it." Massie said. Sam frowned, the light in her face gone. "I mean; if you guys are dating and all, why would you let a dog pee in his face?" Massie reasoned.

Sam frowned. She had forgotten about that. "You should know by now that I love making fun of Freddie. And he knows I do so… it's okay…"

Massie rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease! I am nawt stupid. You two aren't really dating, are you?" She smiled.

"She wishes." Carly coughed.

Sam glared. "No, I am not dating Fredweird. And I'm soooooo glad for it, too." She looked distant though, as if her words were just coming out of her mouth. Carly and Massie exchanged knowing glances.

* * *

Freddie listened into his spy cam. Sure the first few minutes were good, and Sam's story about the dog was bearable, but the mere thought of Sam Puckett liking _him?_ That was scary. "Oh, j'adore, Freddie!" Massie teased.

"Yes, please, Fredward, give me a chance." Carly begged in a sarcastic tone.

"You guys say whatcha want, I won't be fazed." Sam covered her ears. Freddie smiled. Okay, they were just assuming.

"Bleh, this is ex-actly what I did when I had a secret crush on Cam Fisher. My friend… well enemy ATM (A/N: At The Moment) teased me and I was like whatever. But I see that look in your eye, and you're bluffing." Massie waved her arm at her.

Sam scowled. "No way in shit do I like Freddork." She stood up. "I'm gonna get some meat."

Freddie decided this would be a great time to make to make a coincidental run in to Carly's apartment. "Hey Carly – oh hey, Sam. What's up?"

"You're beloved Carly's upstairs." She teased, though that's normal… he thinks… he hopes

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"You just did." She smirked triumphantly.

"Ha-ha, but seriously, Sam. Can you sing?" Freddie bites his lip.

"Can I sing? Are you serious?" She gives him a look.

"Really, Sam, it's for iCarly."

"Why don't you ask the perfect Carly?" Did she really tease him when he had crush on Carly so much?

"Because she can't sing. Just… can you?" He begged. They were desperate for this.

"Well… yeah… I can sing pretty well…" She muttered and looked down.

"What do you think about singing country?" Freddie crossed his fingers behind his back.

"Heh…" She laughed lightly. "I write country."

"Sam, you write music?"

"Every… now and then…" She said, face red. "I don't like to talk so much about it…"

He smiled. "Thank god for that! I thought this would be a devastating attempt and you'd snap at me."

"Eh, I'm not in the mood…" She shrugged and walked back upstairs. Freddie was amazed at how calm she reacted after all that. If it were him, he would yell and fight with her just to prove a point, but that was Sam for you. She didn't need to prove a point. It was already accounted for. He smiled and walked back home.

* * *

Sam looked out the window and thought as the two girls teased each other like best friends. There was a song hatching in her head.

_I can't help but smile_

_Everytime I see your face_

_And we never met, I bet_

_You don't know my name_

He probably didn't know her name. It wasn't Samantha like everyone says. It was just a stupid Samelia. (A/N: hate it? Worst I could come up with! But, I like "So Close" better than "Homeless Heart" plus Jennette wrote that one first! I love Jennette! Anyway on with the story!) Her parents wanted a boy named Sam. Whoever he was should learn.

_Am I out of my mind?_

_I think I might be going crazy_

_Cuz my heart is yours to have_

_or hold or break_

Then her eyes could realize, but she immediately shunned herself from admitting, who "he" was. Yes, she was out of her mind. "Sam? Earth to Sam?" Massie waved her hand in front of her face.

"Huh?" She blinked. "Oh… sorry… I was thinking."

"About?" Massie smiled, boy was she glad Claire had taught her to make friends.

"Stuff."

"Such as…"

"Fredward wants me to sing on iCarly. I have to write a song." Sam pulled her legs to her chest and let her eyes wander.

"You sing?" Massie asked. "That's cool. Ehmagawd! We could be a duet and sing all around the world!" She clasped her hand to her heart.

"Ha, my singing career stays on my balcony." Sam sighed. "Now go to sleep. Carly's passed out anyway."

Sam turned on her iPod for inspiration. Taylor Swift's Invisible played; she swore she was not crying.

She let her heart pour into song.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

Freddie was watching through his spy camera. His mouth was wide open with disbelief. This couldn't be the Sam that teased him everyday, or gave kids wedgies, or ate ham all day.

_And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead I'm just invisible_

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_  
And I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead I'm just invisible_

She seemed to be walking closer to the camera. He hoped she didn't know it was there. She was just beautiful like this.

_Like shadows in a faded light_

_Oh we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize_

_  
I just wanna show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead I'm just invisible_

_(Oh ho... yeah)_

Sam bowed her head, and Freddie swore he saw a tear roll of her cute little nose. Did he really think that? He thought of the lyrics. Were they talking to him? Or someone else maybe… He tucked the thought aside and went to bed.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

Sam sighed. Why did Carly have to be correct all the time? She relaxed at the window seat and drifted to sleep…

* * *

"Invisible" is a song by Taylor Swift


	5. iCarly Goes Live in 5,4,3,2

Hey guys! I was thinking up this song when I woke up! So I wrote it up! My first song! Then I wrote another one! Yay! Review please!

* * *

Sam's eyes fluttered open. Today would be the day she sang her new song… well it wasn't exactly how she pictured it last night. In fact it was completely different. Invisible had given her a completely different drive. And the lyrics poured out of her as she wrote in her notebook. Then her guitar produced the sound as she sang her first verse.

_I'm too impure to be a true blue_

_I am a mistake_

_My actions are dishonest_

_Perfection is so far away_

She smiled and walked off her balcony to get ready for school.

* * *

Massie groaned as she woke up. Why did it have to be Wednesday? Then she remembered. iCarly! She clapped her hands and went to her suitcase, since the closet was di-sgusting! "EHMAGAWD!!!!!!!!!!!" Massie closed her eyes. She opened them two seconds later. "Ah!" She cried. What happened to her clothes??? They were… were… RUINED! She sobbed even louder.

Sam walked into the room with a notebook. "What's wrong?" Then she saw the clothes. She bit her lip. Could she really live with the guilt of destroying her sister's clothes? "What happened?" She tried to sound deeply concerned.

Massie was breathing heavily and crying in her hands. "You didn't do this too did you?" She gasped.

"No! I'm not that cruel." Sam bit her lip, hoping Massie wouldn't spot her lie.

"Okay… Could I… borrow… some of your clothes…" Massie whisper-cried.

"Uh, sure… help yourself…" Sam frowned. Did she really just destroy her sister then help her recover?

Massie hugged her. "Thank you! I would _die _if I had to wear my pajamas."

Sam shrugged. "It's no big deal…" And she dropped her songbook on the bed and went to school. Early.

* * *

Freddie was at his locker. His hair back to normal and clothes back to normal. Sam walked in without Carly. "Hey, Sam." He said. She nodded and walked his way. "It's not like you to… get to school early."

"Yeah, and it's not like me to skip breakfast." She shrugged.

"You should eat, it's not healthy."

"Eh, save it. I'll eat in class." She waved him off.

"Did you write your song?" He closed his locker. She nodded. "Can I see it?" She shook her head.

"Surprise." He opened his mouth to object. "Relax, I'm not just hiding it from you. Carly doesn't even know I wrote it." She took some Red Bull out of her bag. "Want one."

"No thanks." He shook his head.

"What? Your mommy doesn't want you to drink evil caffeine?" She teased and waved the can in his face.

"I'm just not thirsty… and no she doesn't." He crossed his arms. She smirked victoriously. "Look, there's Carly." He pointed.

"Sam! Freddie! Guess what!" Carly ran over to them. "Massie is wearing a hoody and jeans. No fancy accessories. It's how you say hi-larious!" Carly smiled.

Freddie turned to Sam. "You didn't?" He was holding back laughter. Sam shrugged. They burst out laughing.

"Hey guys…" Massie said, looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Carly frowned in that I'm-your-friend-you-can-trust-me way.

"Oh, nothing… just Gibby…" She shrugged in a what-can-I-say? sort of way.

"Again?" Freddie asked.

"How do you know about Gibby, Freddork?" Sam raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"I was in the classroom when he came in late." Freddie quickly saved himself.

Massie sighed. "What am I gonna do? He hasn't responded to any of my texts, my emails, nothing…" Massie realized that was what Claire went through to get to Cam.

The bell rang. "Gotta go." Sam pulled into her first period. Freddie and Carly right behind her.

"All right, brats, today we'll learn about the bagpipe culture…"

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sam groaned loudly. Some of her classmates laughed.

"Samantha Puckett, detention." Miss Briggs glared.

"Whatever… oh, and my name is not Samantha." Sam sat back. "Never was, never will be."

Carly elbowed her. "Sam, don't push it…" She hissed. Sam knew she was just trying to be the perfect student, and that was something Sam couldn't do with her heart. She was a clown. A scary, reckless, comedic clown.

"Yeah, Sam, we need you for the show." Freddie whispered.

Sam lay back in her chair. "Sorry, Briggs…" She mumbled.

* * *

Massie sat in class and text Claire.

MASSIE: Kuh-laire! How do I get Gibby back???? :(

CLAIRE: IDK? What's the situation?

MASSIE: He won't talk 2 me because he found out about Derrington! But I dumped him yesterday!

CLAIRE: Well… you could write him a poem. That worked 4 me

MASSIE: Ehmagawd! That's perfect! iCarly is having Sam sing! I can sing 2! :)

CLAIRE: Gr8! I'm N the middle of a test so G2G! :)

Massie smiled and just had to text Sam.

MASSIE: Sam? U there

SAM: Lose my number preppy, I'm trying 2 sleep

MASSIE: Will U write me a song 4 iCarly 2nite? Plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

SAM: Y

MASSIE: Cuz I'll stop moping about Gibby

SAM: Fine… I'll do it now

MASSIE: Thank U!

Sam sighed and took out a piece of paper. She thought of the situation, hummed a tune for a minute, then let the words flow onto the paper. It was almost as good as her song, but of course, she had better inspiration.

"Sam! The answer please." Miss Briggs snapped.

"Hmm?" Sam looked at the board. "Uhmm… forty-seven?"

Miss Briggs looked shocked. "Yes… that's correct…" Sam smirked in that I'm-always-right way.

* * *

Massie tapped her foot impatiently, pretending to look through her locker. In her compact mirror she saw her shirtless wonder. "Gibby!" She cheered. He wrinkled his nose at her. "Please, please watch iCarly tonight! It's really important you do so!"

Gibby raised his eyebrow. "Maybe I'll check it out." She smiled. He had talked to her! Then he walked off.

Massie sighed and walked out the school. "Hey, princess!" Someone called. She spun around. A gang of jocks were shouting at her. "Why don't you come over here, and I'll show you what fun is!" He winked. Massie bit her lips. These boys were sexually harassing her… she had never been so afraid. What if they tried something?

"Don't be afraid, cutie pie. We won't hurt you!" Another one said. The high schoolers were getting closer. Massie could feel herself stiffening with fear.

"It'll all be okay. You won't even remember us." They circled around her, each of them in her personal bubble. She felt like she couldn't breathe. One of the boys fell to the ground. Where he stood, there was Sam.

"Don't touch…" She punched another. "My sister!" She kicked the last one in the genitals.

Massie smiled. They were officially family. Sam loved her – and protected her. "Thank you sooooooooooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!" Massie flung her arms around Sam. "You're the best sister in the world!"

Sam squirmed a little in her arms. "Geez, Mass, I just beat up a guy. I do that all the time." She muttered.

"You're still the greatest! I love you so much!" Massie beamed and let go.

"God, don't be so mushy. I hate this kind of crap." Sam wiped herself off.

"Oh what-ever! You love me too, and you know it!" Massie poked at her.

"Come on, we'll be late for our final rehearsal." Sam mumbled and walked down the street.

Massie grabbed her song from Sam's hand. "Sam! This is perfect! I didn't know you were a great writer!" (Okay, I brag for myself. C:)

"Eh… I'm not that good. Come on."

"Freddie, have you seen Sam? We have to check the sound for her song." Carly paced.

"Hey, sorry we're late." Sam walked in.

"All right, Sam, sit right there and sing your song." Freddie said, hoping to at least get a glimpse of this song, just to see if it were really perfect.

Sam hopped on the stool. "Catch this Freddork!" She called and threw a black case at him.

"Sam, you play guitar?" Carly asked.

Sam nodded. "Okay, mic me." She smiled

_You said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said, "That's a lie"_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck_

_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck_

_On backroads at night_

_  
And I was right there beside him_

_All summer long_

_And then the time we woke up to find_

_That summer'd gone_

_But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_  
When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_  
When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

_September saw a month of tears_

_And thankin' God that you weren't here_

_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed_

_Is a letter that you never read_

_From three summers back_

_  
It's hard not to find it all_

_A little bitter sweet_

_And lookin' back on all of that_

_It's nice to believe_

_  
When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_  
When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_  
When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since then_

_I'm standin' on your street_

_And there's a letter left on your doorstep_

_And the first thing that you'll read_

_  
Is when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_Some day you'll turn your radio on_

_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_  
When you think happiness_

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And my old faded blue jeans_

_  
When you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me, mmm_

_  
You said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

_I said, "That's a lie"_

Sam looked at her friends, who were wide-eyed with shock, except Freddie. "You got the sound check?" She slumped on the stool. He nodded.

"I'm gonna sing too." Massie whined, hating that Sam was getting all the attention.

"Don't worry; we can use the same editing." Freddie said.

"Massie, you can sit in the car for the show and when we call you in, you'll come sing." Carly said. Massie nodded and went to sit.

"Okay, we go live in five… four… three… two…" Freddie pointed his finger.

"Hello people!" The girls shouted.

"Welcome to iCarly!" Sam smiled.

"iCarly!" Carly said.

"And iSam!"

Sam hit the random dancing button on her remote. The girls began jumping around.

* * *

Carly put her hands on her hips. "Sam you're so talented!" She yelled.

"No! You're way more perfect than me!" Sam growled.

"I wish I could be everything you are!" Carly pouted.

"Not as much as I do!"

"Well, at least you can sing!" Carly said.

The girls turned back to the camera. "Yes, I can sing." Sam seemed completely calm. Like it didn't even matter, but truthfully she was scared to death.

"Yeah, and Sam is gonna sing for us her own self-written song!" Carly smiled.

Freddie threw Sam her guitar. "Thank you, Freddifer." She said. Freddie switched the cameras so Sam was the center on her bench. "This song is called True Blue, and it's dedicated to someone special…" Sam played a few notes on her guitar then started the prelude.

_I'm too impure to be a true blue_

_I am a mistake_

_My actions are dishonest_

_Perfection is so far away_

_Colors change_

_And they fade_

_And they choose their own way_

_But I am afraid that_

_A true blue_

_Is for you_

_And I can not be one no matter how hard_

_That I try_

_Though I want to_

_I want you_

_Like colors…_

_The pain will go away…_

_I'm too reckless to be a true blue_

_I know I'm far too late_

_And all you've heard about me_

_I'm sure it's all not that great_

_Life is hard_

_And I am fragile_

_And I might not quite make it_

_But now that I know that_

_A true blue_

_Is for you_

_And I can not be one no matter how hard_

_That I try_

_Though I want to_

_I want you…_

_Like colors…_

_The pain will go away…_

The guitar burst into a faster musical number.

_But I still want you to know_

_No matter how far that I go_

_(Away from a true blue)_

_I still have it pulling for you_

_Oh if only I knew_

_That a true blue_

_Is not for me_

_I'm to blinded right now to look you in the eye_

_And go outta my mind_

_And tell you how I feel_

_As a wannabe…_

_Imaginary…_

_True blue_

Sam's head was bowed as she finished. Everyone was shocked she could play guitar. "Anyone wanna sign me a record deal, the answer is no. My singing career stays on my balcony." Sam jumped off the stool and put the guitar on a beanbag chair. "Now my preppy little shrimp of a sister is gonna sing. I'll be on guitar right here." She plopped on the beanbag.

Massie ran onto the screen like she'd seen so many people do at home. "Hey, iCarly fans! I'm Massie, and I am going to sing an original Sam song that I am personally dedicating to my Shirtless Wonder." She sighed, and nodded at Sam to start.

_I watch you walk away_

_And boy if I could say_

_Anything at all…_

_You look me in the eye_

_Broken are you and I_

_And I'm speechless…_

_Please believe for me_

_Cuz I feel like I'm dying_

_The world just keeps spinning_

_So please…_

_Let's keep trying_

_I think of the day we met_

_The way I started to sweat  
I wish I could take it back…_

_You'd meet me on IM_

_Chat from five to ten_

_I want to bring that back_

_We were so young_

_So naïve_

_I was a fool_

_But I still believe…_

_In you and me_

_Please believe in me_

_My tears won't keep drying_

_My world is crashing fast_

_I'll say…_

_Let's keep trying_

_And boy I can't get you off my mind_

_Oh, I wish you were mine_

_Anywhere you go is fine_

_Just don't leave me… behind_

"Gibby, you have every right to hate me, but I wanted you to know. I dumped Derrington for you… and it's not like me to do this. But you're worth it."

_Please believe me_

_I'm still crying_

_I wish you could hear me..._

_Saying…_

_Let's keep trying_

Massie smiled sadly. She had added the speaking part in the middle of Sam's guitar solo. "Thanks for listening!" She said, and walked off the camera.

"Well, that's all the time we have for now!" Carly smiled.

"Until next time…" Sam started.

"Eat dog poo." Carly said.

"Dye your hair green."

"Kiss a cow."

"And tango with a bear."

"And, we're clear." Freddie smirked. "Nice job, guys." He smiled. "Great bits, great dancing, great music."

"Nobody asked you your opinion, Fredwart." Sam snapped and crashed on a beanbag.

Carly smiled the way she did when she was amused. "But it's true. Sam, you're awesome!" she poked at her best friend.

"Puh-lease!" Massie shook her head. "She was ah-mazing!"

Sam sighed and stood up. "I'm gonna get some meat." Sam out.

"What's wrong with Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Isn't eating meat normal for Sam?" Massie asked.

Carly shook her head. "We know Sam well enough. She's giving us her I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it treatment." There was a pause. "Freddie go talk to her."

"What? Why me?" Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"Because you'll get her to argue. Then she'll slip up and tell you." Carly rolled her eyes. That's what always happened. That's what made Freddie become silent in that did-she-just-say-that awkwardness. So Freddie sighed and walked downstairs.

Sam was sitting on the couch. Slumped enough to where she was staring at the ceiling. He sat beside her. "Hey, you feeling okay?"

She turned to face him. "Why would _you _of all people care? What happened to 'I don't care about that thing.'" Her imitation was deep and with a retarded accent.

"I said we weren't friends, not that I didn't care." He challenged.

"Oh, big difference." She rolled her eyes, but neither was really in the mood for fighting. Sam sighed and slunk down in her chair. "I hate myself…"

"Why?" He looked towards her.

She was silent for a while. "Part of me wants something, and another possibly stronger part of me knows it's dumb to go after it." Her eyes closed, and for a minute she pretended Freddie wasn't there. He wasn't sitting right beside her; he was upstairs with Carly and Massie.

"You should go after it Sam."

She gave him a look. "Who are you, and what have you done to Freddie?"

"If it's dumb, so what? There are tons of smart people who aren't who they want to be because they follow logic, not their feelings." He shrugs.

"And… how do you know I wasn't just talking about a Fat Cake even though my mom wants me to stop?" She challenged.

"Cuz you don't care what your mom thinks." He smirked.

"That's- so true…" She smiled. The two laughed for a while. "Not to be rude but, why'd Carly send you down?"

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know. She said I'd start an argument and you'd finally shout what was wrong at the end. The usual."

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out." Sam made small motions with her hands. "Just outta curiosity, how did you know what was bothering me?"

Freddie smiled. "I guessed." She gave him a questioning look. "Judging by your actions, I knew you were being too serious for food, too aggressive even for Sam, and too quiet for everyday. The song just supported my theory."

"How do you know what I was doing?" She raised an eyebrow and clinched a fist.

"I stuck a camera in the room so I could see and hear what you guys were doing. Kind of like what you did on my first date with Valerie." He grinned a smug little victory smile.

"You were trying to peep on Carly!" She accused. "Well, news flash! She doesn't change in there or anything. Why not put it in the bathroom?" She shook her head and shouted.

"I wasn't trying to peep." He covered her mouth with his hand. "And yes, I know it's illegal and wrong in every way, but I bet you would do the same." He removed his hand.

"That's true…" She mumbled. "Uh-oh! Perfect little Freddie broke the law! What's Mommy gonna say when she finds out. 'My boy is a delinquent! I'm going to go baptize him in the holiest water I can find.'" She teased.

"On the upper note, my mom probably won't let me make another puzzle again." They laughed lightly.

"Well…" Sam hated these little awkward silences that have been happening in their conversations lately. "I'm feeling better… thanks…" She mumbled.

"You're welcome." He nodded, and both knew it was time to go upstairs. Sam was mumbling the tune to the song she first heard in her head.

_How'd you get to be so close_

_When you're so far away?_

* * *

Nice Seddie chapter end! But it's not over. BTW happy Memorial Day!

"Tim McGraw" is a song by Taylor Swift

"True Blue" and "Let's Keep Trying" are my songs, fandango2girl and you have no right to them because I feel special about them. :)


	6. iNever Kiss and Tell

"Hey! You're back!" Carly greeted and hugged her best friend. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Fredjerk was all over it." Sam replied.

"Am I the only one that notices she's been using new nicknames?" Freddie lifted his arms.

"What's your point, Fredapus?" She looked at him.

"Ugh, I'm going home." He said; that was the weakest thing Sam'd never seen Freddie do since they were younger, leave in the middle of a fight.

"Night." Carly called.

"Kay." He said back.

As soon as he was gone, the two girls surrounded Sam. "What happened?" Carly asked. "We didn't hear much shouting."

"Tell us everything!" Massie exclaimed. "How many Gossip Points is it worth?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Gossip Points?"

"Yeah, rate how juicy the story is with a number, and you score points. The PC and I did it all the time." Massie explained.

"Oh, well in that case, no." Sam spoke the last word in flat monotone. "Nothing really happened. We talked. He told me things he probably shouldn't trust me with, and then we came upstairs." Sam paused. "You have any Fat Cakes?"

"Sam! This is no time for Cakes of Fat. What's so secret that he shouldn't trust you with?" Carly laughed.

"Nah, can't tell. He's probably watching us right now." She mumbled, looking directly at the Pie Camera on the cabinet. Who would've thought it could be used? I guess they all thought it was so useless they didn't really think to stop and wonder.

"What? Tell us! Puh-lease!" Massie begged.

Sam sighed and shook her head. Her phone vibrated.

FREDDIE: Tell them. Its ok :)

SAM: Ok but U asked 4 it

"All right, Freddie put his Pie Camera in here and knows everything we're doing. As I suspected, he's been watching us this whole time." Sam breathed.

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Freddie? Is that true? You… you perv!" She fumed.

"Relax, Carls. He doesn't want to peep on you. He's just spying. Eavesdropping really." Sam slumped into a beanbag. "Did you buy some meat? I'm starving."

"Still!" Carly sounded at the verge of tears. "He has no right to be spying on us! He sees us everyday. And it's illegal isn't it? He could get arrested!"

"I guess we should assume Freddip got possessed by me then." Sam smiled pleasantly.

Massie giggled but hushed up when she saw the warning look on Carly's face. She was the alpha now, not Massie. And oh, Massie hated that. "This is serious! I don't want him to get arrested, but I kind of do, but I don't really!" Carly was always indecisive when she was upset.

"Fredturd!" Sam called. "You better stop spying or Carls'll call the cops!" Her phone vibrated.

FREDDIE: Coming over

SAM: Prepare to die. Ur perfect Carly wants Ur head. :)

FREDDIE: She isn't my perfect Carly

SAM: ?

FREDDIE: Man Ur slow

Sam put her phone away when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She stood up. And walked in slow-motion towards the door. She smirked and Freddie rolled his eyes. When she finally got there, she made a huge show of unlocking and opening the door.

"I hate you." He shook his head.

"Hey, I'm slow." She grinned and walked over to Carly. "Fredina would like to talk to you." (A/N: All right, how good am I with the Freddie names? :P)

"Oh would he?" Carly glared. For once in Sam's life, she was the only one that _didn't _hate Freddie.

"Carly, I'm sorry I-" Freddie started.

"Save it! I don't want your apology! Like I told Sam about kidnapping, it's illegal and rude! You shouldn't have done that! We should arrest you! We should-" Carly got cut off by Sam's groan.

"Is this how annoying it is when me and Fredward fight?" She complained. "You guys are good friends. No matter how big the fight is, you'll eventually make up. So just shut up and let me sleep!" Sam took a second to give the two a warning glance before lying back in the beanbag.

Massie smiled toward Sam; she was the true alpha in this situation. "My dorky tomboy sister is right." Massie smiled. "You guys get along so well, I'd say you were best friends."

Sam shot up. "Number one, I'm Carly's best friend, not Benson. Number two, did you really just call me dorky?" She glared at the little annoying preppy.

"Uh-huh." Massie smirked. "I said you were a dork, you have all that time to tease Freddie; you must have like no social life."

Freddie leaned in. "You might want to run; Sam isn't afraid to hurt family members." He whispered.

Massie looked at Sam who had her right fist clenched. "Call me a dork one more time. I dare you." She smiled.

Massie was always willing to take chances. "You're a dork. A dorky, tomboy, insane, violent LBR."

Sam smiled. "Well, you know what I think?" Sam pulled her fist back, preparing to make contact. Someone's arms grabbed hers. "Let go of me Frednerd! Let me at her!"

"Sam, no!" Carly said. "Run, Massie! Sam, calm down. Come on, breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in, breathe out."

Sam followed the instructions as Massie crept her way to the door. "I'll get you, kid!" She snarled.

Freddie finally let go. "That wasn't very nice, Sam." He panted.

"You know my temper, Fredward. You know not to mess with me." Sam continued her breathing exercises.

"Yeah, but she doesn't." He said.

"Then I need to teach her." Sam growled. Freddie grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into a beanbag chair. Sam sighed and slunk in it yet again. "Damn I hate her. I save her life then my thanks is insults." She shook her head.

"You saved her life?" Carly asked.

"Eh, just beat up some high schoolers."

"Oh my god! What happened?" Carly's eyes widened.

"They wanted to… rape her… no big deal really. There were only three of them."

"Well, did you report them to Principal Franklin?" Freddie asked.

"And what? Get in trouble for violence _again_?" Sam shook his head.

"He would've believed you." Carly said.

"No he wouldn't." Sam sighed.

"Well, we're proud of you." Freddie smiled. "You did the right thing protecting her."

"Yeah, but seriously. I am starving. Can we get something at B.F. Wang's?" Sam whined.

'_So typical Sam_' Freddie laughed to himself. "Sure." Carly rolled her eyes.

"Yes!" Sam jumped up.

* * *

Massie locked herself in the bathroom and conference called the Pretty Committee. "Guys! I am in deep! My sister threatened to assault me! And she would've if Freddie hadn't held her back!" Massie cried. "And I have zero calls or texts from Gibby! And the show was over an hour ago!"

"Calm down, Mass." Alicia said in a soothing voice. "Take a deep breath and listen to us."

Dylan talked first. "Sam is very aggressive; I looked her bio up on the web. She loves to fight and will openly hurt anyone. I heard she kicked a teacher because she got an F on a paper that she never did. The teacher changed her grade to a B+ and is still afraid of Samantha Puckett. Teachers she hates include Miss Briggs and Mr. Howard."

"Who wrote her bio?" Kristen asked. From what she's heard about Sam, who would want to write about her?

"Some guy name Fredrick BC. That's the name on his profile. His username is tech-wizard." Dylan answered.

"Ehmagawd, it was Freddie!" Massie squealed. "He totally has a crush on her!"

"No way. They hate each other." Claire said, Massie could tell she was shaking her head.

"Trust me, if you could see them, you would believe."

"I think they would make a cute couple." Leesh was quick to agree.

"Puh-lease! They are complete opposites!" Dylan laughed.

"Opposites attract in magnetism." Kristen contradicted.

"Listen, I'll give you Sam's and Freddie's numbers. Alicia and Claire, text Sam messages like 'Isn't Freddie so hawt today?' Dyl and Kris, you take Freddie." Massie ordered. It felt good to be in charge again.

"What if she calls the cops?" Claire whisper-panicked.

"Puh-lease!" Dylan and Massie said at the same time.

"She's been arrested three times." Dylan explained. Massie knew she must be rolling her eyes. "If anything, she'd try to stay away from the po-po." The girls giggled.

"Fine, I'll do it…" Claire mumbled. Massie knew she must be biting her nails, doing anything to get IN with TPC.

"Perfect. Did you see me on iCarly?"

"Ehmagawd, yes! If that doesn't win back your beloved Gibby, he's not worth it." Kristen said. Massie wanted to suggest that he was, but would never stoop so low as to sound desperate in front of the PC. Nev-ah.

* * *

"Ah man! This is heaven!" Sam licked her lips, staring at the huge plate of sushi in front of her. She dug in.

"Slow down, pig." Freddie laughed.

"Dork."

"Jerk."

"Benson."

"Puckett."

They glared at each other for a minute. "Get your own sushi." Sam finally said. Freddie shrugged. Suddenly his phone vibrated.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Isn't Sam just so cute today?

FREDDIE: No

UNKNOWN NUMBER: But look at her. Check out all that can fit in her mouth.

FREDDIE: Perv.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: But isn't it so hot though? I know U think that.

FREDDIE: Who R U?

UNKNOWN NUMBER: No1

Dylan snickered as she typed.

FREDDIE: Bye

Freddie put his phone away. The girls were looking at him. "Come on, Fredwart, place your order." Sam said.

"Oh sorry about that… I'll have the Wangburger and a side of ham."

"Nice choice, Fredward. I admire your choice in food." Sam smiled. She could give him a bit of respect. Freddie was a little freaked out by the texts. _Isn't Sam so cute today? _She was pretty decent when she smiled. And any teenage guy would admit to enjoying the amount that she could fit in her mouth, no matter how much they try to hide their perverse nature.

"Thanks, Puckett. I learn from the best." That was meant to be a teasing insult.

Carly laughed. "You two are so funny. By the way, who was that, Freddie?"

Freddie shrugged. "I don't know. Someone must've found my number online."

"My bad." Sam shrugged.

"You put my phone number on the internet? The World Wide Web? Are you fucking insane?" Freddie shouted.

"Relax, I'm just kidding. Sheesh, you can't take a joke." Sam sipped at her Diet Mountain Fizz. Sam's phone beeped.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Doesn't Freddie look so hot?

SAM: Um, how do I put this bluntly? No.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Seriously though. The way he's so far away thinking deeply. What if he's thinking of U?

Alicia squealed as she typed. She was practically talking to a celebrity, which did nawt happen everyday. Not even if her father was a famous lawyer.

SAM: The only thing he better be thinking about me is, "Man, Sam is so scary. I better leave her alone and never be a dork in front of her ever again."

UNKNOWN NUMBER: What if he's thinking, "Sam is so hot, I just want 2 kiss her?"

SAM: I'd punch him in the gut.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: U R so funny. I know U really like him.

Sam paused and thought of what to say.

SAM: And what makes U an expert on me. U don't even know me!

UNKNOWN NUMBER: I have my witnesses. I have people who live there in Seattle, and they clue me in. Did U know Freddie wrote a bio about U?

SAM: No he didn't.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: /samantha+puckett=bio (A/N: don't click the link!)

SAM: I doubt it.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Check it out. Its so sweet

SAM: And I care… Y?

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Bcuz U luuuuuuuuuuuuv him

SAM: Massie, seriously lose my # I don't want 2 talk 2 U

UNKNOWN NUMBER: I'm not Massie

SAM: Then who R U?

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Buh-bye

Sam put her phone violently in her pocket. "Who was that, Sam?" Carly asked.

"Some creep." She shrugged.

"Probably the same person who text me." Freddie commented. Sam looked at him "_Doesn't Freddie look so hot?_" Sam chuckled to herself. Hot he was far from. If anything he was… cute. Nah, he was just nothing. Sam had to stop thinking about him.

* * *

Massie called Gibby on Sam's home phone, just so he wouldn't have her caller ID. "Hullo?" He answered.

"Gibby!" She said. "Did you watch iCarly tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Did you hear me sing?" She crossed her fingers.

"No." Gibby sounded so serious, but at least he was talking to her.

"Well… go to iCarly and watch tonight's show. I sang all for you."

"I gotta go." He said in a monotonic voice.

"Wait-" But the line was already dead. Massie started crying again. How could she have been so stupid? "Gibby…" She whispered.

* * *

There was a slumber party at the Shay's loft. "Can we play truth or dare?" Massie suggested.

"Isn't that like… a little girls' game?" Sam yawned.

Carly sympathized for Massie. "Come on, a small game won't hurt."

"Ugh… fine." Sam said.

Massie smiled. "Freddie! Truth or dare?"

Freddie shrugged. "I'm too tired to do anything so… truth."

"Have you ever kissed anyone?"

Sam stiffened in her beanbag. "Uh, didn't you see the iCarly where I openly told the world he didn't?" She said.

"Yeah, but since then. Have you?" Massie smiled at Freddie.

"Yes…" He mumbled.

"Really?" Carly asked. "Who?"

"A person. With a name which I will not speak." Freddie stuttered.

"Next." Sam was quick to change the subject.

"Come on Freddie! That's the whole point of the game!" Massie smiled.

Carly batted her eyes. "Come on, Freddie. Tell us. Please, for me?"

"It's not gonna work. I promised I wouldn't tell a soul." He mumbled.

"So this person, hates you?" Carly concluded. He shrugged. "Interesting." Her eyes shifted to Sam. "My turn." She smiled. "Sam truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sam mumbled, hoping for something dangerous, eager to get her mind off-

"I dare you to tell us who your first kiss was." Carly smiled.

"You know that guy… I dated… Pete." Sam was able to paste a fake blush on her face. "He kisses like a madman."

Carly raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you said you kissed someone before Pete even moved to Seattle."

"No I didn't. I was still as kissless as Freddwarf is. Poor little girl." Sam smirked as realistic as she could.

Freddie frowned. "You know who kissed me? Shannon. Then I dumped some apple juice on her head, and she told me that we never kissed and no one could know about it. I had no problem with that."

"You dumped apple juice on Shannon's head!" Sam busted out laughing louder than she needed to. Carly and Massie stared at her. "What? I don't like people. The girl is insane." Sam lay back in her beanbag. _"At least __**that's **__over with…"_ She thought to herself before dozing off to sleep.

* * *

Chapter six? is complete! Please review and tell me what you think! This is by far the longest fic I've written (for now!) Thanks for reading so much of a crossover… I feel nauseous. :(


	7. Sam's Wrath, Massie Must Meet Her Doom

I just finished Sealed With A Diss and didn't see the boy-fast coming! I also believe Massie is just so full of herself. I would make her the bad guy, but I want her to figure out she's self-centered and find something wrong with her. Sorry it took so long to update. I was in New York!

* * *

Sam hated being the first one awake because she had nothing to do and no one to talk to. She stared at the others for their deserved amount of time. First Massie. "Massie Block…" She whispered. Next Carly. "Carly Shay…" Then Freddie. "Fredward Benson…" She stood and went downstairs.

"Oh hey, Sam. When'd you get here?" Spencer said, building his new sculpture for Ridgeway's "No Gum" policy.

"I slept over." Sam shrugged. "Hey, what's with all the used gum?"

"Oh, you know how kids aren't allowed to chew gum at school?" Spencer sounded excited. "But they do anyway. Principal Franklin, he comes to me because he saw some of my sculptors on iCarly, and he told me to make a sculptor of a HUGE desk to let the kids stick their gum on instead of under desks in class! Cool right?"

"Awesome. No more gum duty!" Sam couldn't count the multiple times she had to scrape the _disgusting _chewy treat.

"Yup! I'm gonna spell 'PUT IT HERE' in this gum." Spencer smiled that crazy way he did. "Do you love it?" He pointed to the huge purple desk behind him.

"It's awesome!" Sam clapped her hands together. "Hey, can I have breakfast here? My mom is going on this freaky diet and all we have is flavorless rice and water."

"Oh, sure, not like you aren't always here." Spencer laughed to himself.

* * *

Carly woke up and yawned looking around. "Sam?" She asked. "Where are you?" She mumbled and walked downstairs. "Hey, Spence, you seen Sam?"

"In the kitchen." Spencer called, of course getting himself stuck in the gum.

Carly looked a bit confused, but kept walking. "Hey, why didn't you wake me?" She mumbled.

"You were just so outta it, I didn't want to wake you." Sam smiled.

"Ha-ha." Carly rolled her eyes. "I guess this is payback for Sunday."

"Nah, I'm over that." Sam grabbed some chicken out of the fridge.

"Sam, you know you have to warm that up."

"What's your point?" Sam had already shoved her face.

"You could get sick." Carly said. "That chicken had mold."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Tastes pretty good to me."

"Sam!" Carly grabbed her. "This is not safe. You could die."

"I'll be fine." Sam coughed and walked to the school. "I need to go to school early."

"Why?" Carly asked.

"Because I have a test in Science and I need to get the answers out of Mr. Henning's desk." Sam said casually. How could they not know that?

Carly smiled, and shook her head. "But tell me if you start to feel sick."

"Okay." Sam sighed.

* * *

Massie stood at her locker at Ridgeway. Did Gibby see her video? Would he forgive her for using Sam's song? She was already tired enough from tossing and turning last night. Massie lifted the can of Sugar Free Red Bull to her mouth. "Sam!" She called when she saw her.

"What?" The blonde girl narrowed her eyes, still not forgetting the whole dork experience.

"Have you seen Gibby?"

"No, but you know what I want to see?" Sam pointed in the air, thinking aloud.

"What?" Massie looked hopeful.

"Not you." Sam walked away.

"Sam, wait!" Massie called.

Sam spun around. "You know why I'm not gonna wait?" She asked.

"Because I called you a dork?" Massie giggled.

"No." Sam said calmly. "It's because I already do enough for you. I let you borrow my clothes, let you be on iCarly, saved your life twice, wrote you a song to help you win back a guy that won't even talk to you, and now you want me to wait?" She glared down at the little seventh grade preppy – finally someone was shorter than her! "So where's my thank you? You call me a dork, you accuse me of stuff I don't do, you promise me something, then you back out of it not even twenty-four hours after. What am I going to do with you? Tell me, Massie, have you ever been hurt?" Sam paused. "Physically?" Massie bit her lip. Did Sam mean this? "Of course, if you're spoiled _that _rotten, you probably don't even know what that word means. You may have been the star at your school, but here? You're lucky you're stuck with me or else someone would beat on you. Gibby wouldn't have ever liked you. You would've never made it even close to a star performance. And I would be happy. You don't like mama when she's unhappy." Sam walked away after that.

Massie felt alone, but for once she was glad. It felt good being able to clear her mind. Spoiled rotten? That couldn't be true. Massie Block was perfect in every which way. But… was it wrong to think that about yourself? Was it wrong to think everyone was lower than you – which in her case everyone was – because you are prettier? Did anyone else find the thought bizarre? Massie grabbed her PalmPilot and cringed at the INs and OUTs.

**Current State of the Union:**

IN:

Sam's wrath :(

LBRs :(

Thinking of others :0

Spoiled Massie :(

OUT:

Bubble baths

TPC – forever :(

Thinking of myself :0

Spoiled plants

* * *

Sam couldn't believe her karma. Did that chicken really get her so sick? She heaved into the trash again. "Samantha Puckett! Report to the nurse's office immediately!" Ms. Ackerman shouted worriedly.

"No, I think I'm almost done." Sam shook her head and barfed again.

"Oh my god!"

"Sam!" Two familiar voices entered the room.

"Carls, I think I'm sick." Sam forced before vomiting yet another time.

"Oh no! You didn't lick another swing set!" Carly bit her lip.

"No…" Sam coughed. "The chicken."

"Freddie, call the hospital. Sam could have food poisoning."

"Food poisoning isn't this serious." Ms. Ackerman put her hand in her mouth.

"She could have something worse…" Freddie muttered.

"I'll be fine." Sam mumbled. "I just need a sick day." She clutched her stomach and bit her lip.

"Call Massie and tell her to get Sam's homework." Carly told Freddie who nodded.

"Kids, I will handle this! I am an adult." Ms. Ackerman said.

"Shut up!" Sam furrowed her eyebrows and walked out the classroom, Carly and Freddie close behind.

"Sam, you have to rest, or else your symptoms could get worse." Carly called, but Sam couldn't move if she tried. "Freddie wait here with her, I'll get Massie."

"Wait! Carls, don't leave me with a dork!" Sam shouted, but it was worthless. Carly was gone.

"Do you have any idea how this could've happened." He felt her head for a fever, which she quickly removed with her hand.

"I ate some chicken Carly said was bad." She mumbled.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Cuz it tasted good." She rolled her blue eyes. Freddie smiled.

"You should be fine. It's just backing up on ya." He chuckled.

"Like I said." Sam reclined on the lockers, Freddie following. It got quiet. That same awkward silent part they had had in all their conversations this week. But this time there was no walking away from it.

"So…" Freddie started, with no intentions of finishing.

"I hate this part." Sam mumbled.

"What do ya mean?" He looked at her.

"These awkward moments we have. It's so dumb." Sam didn't know how to explain it. Why _was _it awkward? Shouldn't friends be able to have a normal conversation without the awkwardness?

"I understand." Freddie sighed, looking forward. "It's just weird we haven't been able to talk normally since…" His voice trailed off.

"What?" Sam laughed, obviously not catching the drift.

"Since… the _kiss_." He shrugged.

"Oh yeah… that…" Sam mumbled, obviously blushing.

* * *

Massie's and Carly's eyes widened when they heard the secret. They silently squealed and let the moment soak for a while. Then they walked in, Massie trying to act frantic. "Sam! Are you okay? I heard you were sick." Massie squeezed her arm.

"I'm fine." Sam sighed tugging her arm away. "Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Because we're worried about you." Carly laughed.

"Yeah… so, who wants to ditch this place and get some smoothies?" Sam clapped her hands together. There was a chorus of yah's.

* * *

Sam sighed and sat on her yellow beanbag. She had nothing to do. "Hey, Sam, can I talk to you?" Carly came in.

"I dunno." Sam shrugged. "Can my best friend in the world talk to me?" Carly smiled.

"Okay, you'll hate me, but I overheard your conversation with Freddie." She replied.

Sam shrugged. "Whatever." She had conversations with Freddie multiple times.

"So… you guys… kissed?" Carly spoke in a low voice, probably hoping Sam couldn't hear too well.

Sam choked on the popcorn she had, but she disguised it as laughter. "What?" She chuckled.

"Seriously, Sam! When? Where? Why?" Carly smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sam spoke with fake enthusiasm.

"Sam!" Carly frowned.

"What?" Sam followed.

"Did you or did you not kiss Freddie?"

"Hey, people. I heard my name." In walked said tech-nerd.

"Right on time, Benson." Sam muttered.

Carly grabbed Freddie's arm mercilessly. "Great, you'll tell me." She groaned.

"Tell you what?" Freddie raised an eyebrow.

"I heard you and Sam talking. Did you two kiss?" Carly shook him violently, more so than Sam.

"That's the most insane thing I've ever heard." Freddie raised an eyebrow in what looked like genuine confusion. Sam was impressed with his ability to lie like that. Like… Sam!

"Then how come you said you did in the hallway?"

"I meant the incident where she said I didn't kiss anyone. We apologized and everything got weird for some reason." Freddie shrugged. "Can I hang out here? My mom is going sterile again." Carly was speechless.

"Fine by me." Sam shrugged. She felt a familiar vibration in her pocket.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Wasn't that sooo clever of Freddie 2 do that?

SAM: Not U again.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Seriously that was cool of him, lying 2 the love of his life 2 keep ur dirty little secret.

SAM: I wouldn't say that.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: What would U say?

SAM: IDK maybe "Wow Fredward can lie. I didn't know he could do that."

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Soooo… ur impressed?

SAM: I guess.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: Bye!

Sam slapped her forehead. Why would she say that? That creep would probably rearrange her words and text Freddie. Then he'd get even creepier. "Ha-ha, Sam." Freddie rolled his eyes, phone in hand.

"It wasn't me. It was the same skunkbag that text me just then." Sam groaned.

"Well, what's with the quotes then? They never do that."

"I reply with words. They rearrange words. Make em look like they're mine." Sam grabbed her bag and left.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: U luv Freddork.

Sam didn't even bother with a response it wouldn't do anything but annoy her more.

Carly looked at Freddie befuddled. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Hey, you're alive." Freddie put his hands in the air for a sarcastic celebration.

"Who was the skunkbag?"

"I can't explain now. I gotta go." He replied, shoving his phone in his pocket.

"But I thought you were hiding from your mom." Carly smiled; she had him now. He'd crawl slowly into her trap and spill the beans.

"I am, and this is the first place she'll look." Freddie stormed out the door, just as Sam had moments ago.

Carly thought. There was DEFINITELY something fishy going on between them, and it wasn't just because Sam had fish sticks for a mid-afternoon-pre-snack. There was going to be some seriously crazy iWin A Date coming up. "Man, we haven't done that in a while."

* * *

Massie sighed and lay on the old bed in Sam's room. She had gotten used to the broken glass, smell of gravy, and tattered sheets. "Yeah, I hate it too…" She complained to Alicia.

"They can't take away Massie Block's alpha status! They are total LBRs! I don't care if they're web celebrities! You need to find yourself a group of even cooler kids who'll be your group. They can be TPCS." Alicia was quick to sympathize.

"What?" Massie asked.

"The Pretty Committee Seattle." Alicia informed. "But they can never take the place of the original PC!" She rapidly added.

"Come awn, you guys could never be replaced. You're my BFF!" (A/N: IDK if BFF is as old as jinx, I just used it. Ownage :P)

"Ehmagawd! Why don't we come visit you!" Alicia cheered.

"Can you come to Ridgeway?" Massie was about to bite her already short nails again, never getting her hopes up. Seattle had ruined it.

"Puh-lease! I could go to the moon if I wanted." Massie knew she was rolling her eyes.

"Get Claire, Kristen, and Dylan on a jet ASAP!" Massie sat up.

"On it!" Alicia hung up, and Massie was alone again. What would Sam do to her? Would she live to see another day? Massie was distracted by a doorbell.

"Hello." She opened the door. "Oh, hello, Freddie." Massie smiled. Well, well, well… what would Sam's archenemy be doing at her front door?

"Is Sam here?"

"Maybe. Why?" Massie wasn't going to make this easy for him.

"I have to straighten something out." Freddie replied, looking at his phone.

"Straighten what out?"

"There's a small problem we share that we can fix together."

"What?"

"See these?" Freddie pulled up a text message conversation on his PearPhone. Massie saw Dylan's number. "We're going to report them to the FBI."

"Wait!" Massie called. "That's my friend's number! I set them up to it!" She sighed, admitting defeat was never easy for her.

"Why?" Freddie furrowed his eyebrows. "What would these texts have to do with you?"

"Its just… Sam's unhappy, Freddie." Massie wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "She really, secretly, never-gonna-admit-it likes you. I'm serious."

"Oh god, not you." Freddie rolled his eyes. "Sam and I are friends; we probably always will be-"

"Fine, fine. Just answer this question honestly." Massie waited. Freddie nodded. "Why did you two freak out when I asked who your first kiss was?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"No. But I will tell you a very believable lie." Freddie smiled.

"Then I'll keep pestering you guys about this."

"Then I'll call the cops on you."

"My friends will bail me out, and I'll call the cops on you for spying." Massie smirked victoriously.

Freddie groaned. "Fine, I won't lie." Massie waited. "Bye." He waved and walked away. "And I take it Sam isn't here."

Massie groaned and slammed the door. She had to redeem her alpha status immediately or else she would… EXPLODE!

* * *

So… that's it for chapter seven! I hope you like it. Again, I'm sorry I didn't post it soon enough, I had writers block on this and was attacked by plot bunnies. PS: Erin- funny review. :P Okay, reviews are very welcome. Bye! Gonna go take a nap!! :)


	8. The Plan is Put in Place

Hey! I was listening to Kelly Clarkson's "My Life Would Suck Without You" at about two a.m. and it got me going with this story. This is probably going to be a loooooong story. Have time for it? :P

* * *

Sam kicked the grass. She's thinking of two things. What she's going to do to Massie, and stupid Fredweird. So what would she do to Massie? She got it and text Gibby.

SAM: Gibbo, what's ur AIM?

GIBBY: Shirtlesswonder. Y?

SAM: Just wondering.

GIBBY: Do U know where Massie is? I gotta talk 2 her.

SAM: O, Massie's here. But she says she doesn't want to talk to U… :-(

GIBBY: Just give her the phone 4 a minute.

SAM: K

Sam waited thirteen seconds before texting again.

SAM: What?

GIBBY: I forgive U

SAM: Well, it's a little 2 late 4 that.

SAM: U had ur chance. I tried my hardest 2 win U back, but my patience wore thin.

GIBBY: I just wanted 2 know U wouldn't cheat on me again.

SAM: Yah? Well, I gave up Derrington before I even met U. But I'm sure U were gonna believe rumors. Puh-lease! I do nawt two-time.

GIBBY: I didn't know U well enough.

SAM: And 2 think I actually cared about U.

SAM: I'll see U l8er.

Sam then waited a minute and a half to text Gibby again, let him soak in the hate and hurt. Maybe he'd be angry again.

SAM: Back.

GIBBY: Can U give me a minute?

SAM: What'd Massie say? I'll knock some sense into her

GIBBY: No… it's all right…

SAM: K. L8er.

There was another text message she received.

FREDDIE: Massie's behind the anonymous texts.

SAM: Figures. Can you make me an AIM account?

FREDDIE: Sure, what?

SAM: Shirtlesswonder.

FREDDIE: ?

SAM: Massie revenge.

FREDDIE: O.

SAM: L8er Benson.

FREDDIE: You're welcome.

Sam knew he must be rolling his eyes. So the whole thing was rolling into place, Massie would do anything for her Shirtless Wonder, and Gibby would be so angry… ah, life is good.

* * *

Freddie put his phone away and walked casually into Carly's house. "Hey, Carly." He said to the brunette on the computer, probably watching her favorite foot on SplashFace. "What's up?"

"Sam called, asked me to stock up on some low-fat Fat Cakes. We're camping in the studio, no leaving the room for anything but the bathroom." She spun around in her chair.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow but smiled. Only Sam could think of a reason to make so sacred.

"I don't know." Carly laughed.

"Hey, people. Freddie, did you make me the AIM account?" Sam paraded in, all business.

"I was just getting on that." Freddie sat down on the couch, Sam beside him.

"Account name shirtless wonder."

"How does this have to do with revenge on Massie?" Freddie asked.

"It's Gibby's username." Sam shrugged.

"So that's the whole studio lockdown thing?"

"Reading every reply she leaves. I already took care of Gibby's side." Sam smirked that evil victory smile; Freddie welcomed it with a laughing smile and shake of his head.

"Damn, you're evil." Very rarely Sam's target was _not _Freddie, and it was actually kind of fun being on the other side. No wonder Sam loves her job.

"I warned her. You don't like Mamma when she's unhappy." Sam nodded. "By the way, you did get permission from your mom to be here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I dunno. She usually storms in here and ruins everything." Sam paused for a while, letting the words hang. "You get the Fat Cakes?" Sam called to Carly while creating her AIM.

"Yep." Carly replied and jumped out of her seat.

"To the studio!" Sam carried the laptop up the stairs and set it down under the tent that had been laid out. "Great, now let's just invite to chat." She could tell her friends were adjusting themselves beside her. "Ooh, look. Massiekur." Sam smiled and clicked the invite button beside the screen name.

"And she's online." Carly added.

"Well, what else does she have to do? Sit there and look pretty?" Freddie shrugged.

"Maybe she does." Carly laughed.

"Okay, we're connected. Massie, meet your FGMM."

"Translate. We don't speak Massie." Carly said.

"Fake Gibby Mermaid." Sam explained. "Okay here goes."

MASSIEKUR: Hey

SHIRTLESSWONDER: Whatever

MASSIEKUR: Can I just explain my Derrington situation?

SHIRTLESSWONDER: Ur lucky I'm even talking to U

MASSIEKUR: So U 4give me?

SHIRTLESSWONDER: No

SHIRTLESSWONDER: But I will if…

Massie was itching in her pajamas. What would she have to do to make up for the hugest mistake in the world?

MASSIEKUR: What? Anything!

SHIRTLESSWONDER: It's a five day thing. U can handle it, I take U back

MASSIEKUR: I'm up 4 it!

SHIRTLESSWONDER: 2morrow, come 2 school N size 13 red heels, A faux purple scarf over your head, 3-D glasses, blue Nike shorts, and a sports bra.

MASSIEKUR: K

SHIRTLESSWONDER: But U can only wear those items. No others, underwear included.

Sam heard chuckles behind her.

MASSIEKUR: But… every1 will laugh at me

SHIRTLESSWONDER: I know, but if U can stand the embarrassment, I'll know you love me.

Massie squealed. Did he love her????? All she had to do was dress like a LBR for a week! Perfect!

MASSIEKUR: I'm on it!!!!

Sam sighed, a bit disappointed. Massie had logged off. "Probably going shopping for those things, the stuff I never owned."

"She'll be back." Carly nodded, and sure enough, five seconds later she was on.

MASSIEKUR: Hey. Back.

SHIRTLESSWONDER: Y R U still talking to me?

MASSIEKUR: Because U said U 4gave me

SHIRTLESSWONDER: I said I would. I'm still upset.

MASSIEKUR: But Derrington isn't even important.

SHIRTLESSWONDER: Bye

MASSIEKUR: W8!

MASSIEKUR: I know ur still online!

MASSIEKUR: It says so on the screen!

MASSIEKUR: Gibby!

MASSIEKUR: I'm gonna spam U

The iCarly crew laughed. "Please, humor me." Freddie spoke to the monitor in monotone.

MASSIEKUR: Puh-leaseeeeeeeeeeee 4give me

MASSIEKUR: Puhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

MASSIEKUR: Leaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

MASSIEKUR: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MASSIEKUR: Give it up Massie, he's obviously ignoring U

MASSIEKUR: *sniffle*

The troublesome trio laughed, excluding one. "She talks to herself." Sam mumbled.

"Don't forget the sniffle." Freddie mocked.

"Guys, this isn't right." Carly sat up.

"But, Carls, this is Massie. I hate her. She did something really obnoxious and we need our revenge." Sam raised an eyebrow. Why did Carly have to be such a goody-goody-two-shoes?

"But you don't have to embarrass her to the whole school! Remember last time you did that?" Carly challenged.

"This is completely different. She isn't my friend."

"And you're saying Freddie is?" Carly narrowed her eyebrows. Sam would never admit to being friends with Freddie.

"Sure. We found a common interest." Sam shrugged and looked back at the monitor.

"And what is that?"

"Pulling pranks on someone other than each other." Freddie replied.

"Freddie!" Carly scowled. He was supposed to always take her side.

"It's really fun." He smiled apologetically.

"You guys do whatever you want up here, but I'm leaving!" Carly did just that and topped it off with the slam of the door.

"You think we should patch things up with her?" Freddie looked back to Sam, who still had her eyes on the screen.

"Nah, Carls will be fine. She just needs some time to cool down. It is late and all." Sam said. "Read all these."

MASSIEKUR: I walk a lonely road, the only road that I will ever know

MASSIEKUR: Don't know where it goes, but it's only me and I walk alone

MASSIEKUR: Pleeeee-eaeaea-asssse don't leave me

MASSIEKUR: All I wanna do is have some fun

MASSIEKUR: G-L-A-M O-R-O-U-S

"She's very random." Freddie commented.

SHIRTLESSWONDER: Stop it!

MASSIEKUR: Don't go! Please! I'm begging U!  
MASSIEKUR: ………

MASSIEKUR: Fine! I'll do your stupid love test

SHIRTLESSWONDER: Stupid? Bye

MASSIEKUR: No!

MASSIEKUR: Its just…

MASSIEKUR: I never do anything for anyone really

MASSIEKUR: But you're really special, and I know I made a mistake

MASSIEKUR: I'll do it for U :)

Sam raised an eyebrow and turned to Freddie. "Does she really think like that? Sicker than usual Massie."

"It's just seventh grade lovestruck thing. You think you really, really love someone, but after a while of rejection, yougrow out of it." Freddie explained.

"Awww, is that what happened to you?" She teased, preparing to start an argument she would win.

"Yes, actually. But I grew out of it." Freddie shrugged. "And now it's like it never was."

"So… you just forgot Carly?" Sam tried, not believing it was possible someone so infatuated as Freddie could just drop it all.

"Not exactly. I found someone else." He shrugged again. _"And here it goes again…"_ Sam thought as that awkward creepiness jumped in yet again.

Let's review. Two people, a guy and a girl, are locked in a dark room for the entire night, all alone. Well, with a computer. These two people have been harassed for a while now about getting into a relationship. What could happen? "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Sam groaned loudly, just to fill the air.

"I know. Hey, let's get back to the chat." Freddie suggested.

"Massie already logged out." Sam paused. "Wanna calm down Carly and get some cheesecake?"

"Sure." The two stood up and walked over to Carly's room.

* * *

Massie squealed. "CLAIRE! GUESS WHAT!!!!!!!!" She shouted into the phone.

"It's three o' clock…" Claire yawned.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie screamed with rage.

"Okay, okay. Huh… what?" The Ked-lover sighed.

"Gibby's going to forgive me!"

"Yippee!" Claire muttered sarcastically.

"Kuh-laireeeeeeeee!" Massie begged.

"I'm really happy, I mean it. But it's hard to be excited when you're phone wakes you up three hours earlier and your friend is screaming at you on the other end of the line." Claire spoke in monotone.

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait to tell anyone!"

"Great, next time though, call someone else first?" The blonde suggested.

Massie furrowed her brow. "Kuh-laire, am I a roach?"

"No." This was a new one.

"Then why are you crushing my feelings?" Massie heard a loud groan before the dial tone, indicating that Claire had hung up on her. Great! Massie couldn't keep her friends while she was there, and now she couldn't keep them when she's away?

* * *

Okay!! Chapter 8! Aren't you happy I'm back to writing this? :P Puh-lease review! I own nothing but plot! Adios!


	9. iKiss AND Tell?

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the loooooooooooong pause on writing this. It's just, my mind doesn't stay focused on one thing very long. After successfully publishing twenty... seven?... stories, my biggest fan (I love saying I have one) and friend, LEXIRENT97, wants me to continue this (and Let's Go To Malibu! but she's praised this story much more. So, I am officially dedicated to finishing this story. :)

Oh yeah, I changed my screen name to "obsessive-elphaba" because I fell in love with Wicked, but anyway: HERE WE GO!

~obsessive Elphaba

PS: Melanie doesn't exist, mmm'k?

**Disclaimer: **iCarly is property of Schneider's Bakery Productions (Dan Schneider... not me) Clique is a series of books by Lisi Harrison, also not me. The song "Morning Person" is from Shrek The Musical, which I don't own as well.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Massie woke to the sound of her mother, well, Ms. Puckett, singing this creepily cheery song.

_I've always been a morning person  
A morning girl  
Hurray!_

The nearly thirteen-year-old would've freaked if she were in Westchester, but Seattle people were just as crazy as this. She was still having trouble calculating that. Walking to her closet, she wondered to herself what to wear, since her Massie mannequin no longer existed. Then it hit her. Gibby had asked her to wear that crazy outfit.

Massie raced to the stained clothes that she hadn't DARED touch since the mysterious incident and grabbed what she needed, and threw it on. Walking downstairs, a pain in those humongous heels, she cringed at the surprisingly louder off-key singing.

_Last night I was a monster  
But this morning...  
This morning...  
This mornin'! I'm okaaaaay!  
This mornin'!!!  
I'm okay..._

Massie understood exactly why Sam always stayed with Carly. "Hey, kiddo, that's some crazy outfit."

"Yeah!" Massie smiled a bit. "Uhmm... it's Spirit Week at school... and we get to dress crazily." The woman nodded down at her daughter. "But, I need to get there soon; I left my notes in my locker and need to check my homework."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The cheesecake hangover was the most stomach churning thing ever. Still, Freddie Benson (well... his mom) forced himself to get to school early enough to be the first to see Massie. "Hey, Benson." Sam said joining him at the bus stop. "Excited to see our favorite preppy?" She grinned that Samly grin.

"Uh, duh!" He rolled his eyes. "It would be awesome if she really believed us."

"Don't jinx us, Fredison. It's going to work." Sam snapped, her smiled faded.

"Someone's a little grouchy."

"Sorry, just Spencer kept on singing in his sleep and I could hear him through Carly's room."

"What was he singing?" Freddie tried not to sound astonished that THE Sam Puckett would apologize to him.

"Something like, I've always been a morning person, a morning girl." The imitation was high pitched and terribly off key. Freddie wanted to ask why she wouldn't sing in her normal voice but remembered it was Spencer who had been singing. "In the middle of the night, too!"

"Sounds painful." He nodded. Then, completely off timing, the silence swallowed them. This time it wasn't awkward though. Sam felt it too. The two exchanged side glances every now and again before... POOF. Something so crazy happened inside Freddie that caused his outsides to move. When the event had passed, he decided it would be for his own safety to run to school. God, how could he be so stupid! Only looking back once, Sam's face was a humoring shocked one, but Freddie wasn't laughing.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam could hardly calculate what exactly happened. It was... well... shocking! He... and then... what? It confused her to bits. "Hey, Sam." Gibby came up and stood beside her. The event could wait, she had to think of Massie.

"You still bummed about Massie?" This was the part where he shouted at her about how angry he was.

"Hey, listen... I'm kind of new in this whole relationship thing... so, could you tell me what I could do to win her back?" What?!?! Gibby was supposed to be infuriated! He should've been seeking blood!

"What do you mean?" Sam tried not to sound shocked.

"You're her sister. Is there anything that she really loves a guy to do?"

Masking her smirk with a look of deep thought, Sam said. "Believe it or not, she likes guys who aren't afraid to get dirty." Gibby's expression changed to one of perverse nature. "Not that corn head!" She whacked him. "I suggest you...." Whispering in his ear the master plan, she didn't need to hide her smirk.

"Really?" Gibby asked.

"Yup." Sam nodded, just as the bus came along. Great, now she'd have to think of that other event.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Carly was reading in the hallway, studying for her history test when Freddie came panting through the door. "Carly!" He shouted, completely out of breath. "Is Sam here yet?"

"No, why?"

"Thank god." He slunk on the bench beside her. "I did something terrible. She's going to kill me. I know it."

"What did you do?"

Freddie looked up, biting his lip, only making him more aggravated with himself. Could he dare admit to anyone this terrible act against nature he had performed. "I..." the rest was muffled so much no one could hear.

"What?" Carly asked. Please tell her it wasn't another prank...

"Uh... I... kinda... kissed her." He said, biting his lip.

"What?" Carly's eyes widened. If Sam was even the slightest bit awake for that incident Freddie would be mauled to pieces. "Why?"

"I don't know!" He was fearful, but Carly didn't hint any disgust in his voice. Freddie wasn't disgusted. It was pretty awesome to be able to do that AND get away unharmed. "I gotta hide, leave town, move to Canada..." Freddie began pacing, thinking of the infinite possibilities.

"No... just, uh, apologize." Carly suggested. Freddie frowned. She had to know that wouldn't work for Sam. She'd probably kill him a million times before he could even mutter an "Ow."

But it was all too late for that when Sam walked in, as normal as ever. Not stopping to talk to the two, she headed straight for her locker. Freddie tried to run but Carly dragged him back. "Sam..." Carly started.

"Hey, Carls." Sam nodded, taking a Fat Cake out of her backpack. Her eyes didn't dare look at Freddie. "Fredward." She muttered through the fatty goodness.

"Sam?" Carly asked. "You're not... on a rampage?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Cuz, uh, Freddie... kissed you?" This was a very confusing thing.

"Oh yeah." The blonde looked back to her locker, cheeks flushing. "He, uh, did; didn't he."

"Yeah..." Carly nodded.

"Are you actually encouraging me to beat Freddie up?" Sam asked, in a lighter more sarcastic tone. She heard Freddie try to run away, and the whisper scolding Carly said to him. "He must've done something terrible to you." Sam nodded. Boy, they had one non-awkward silence, now the whole thing was awkward. "Listen, the whole thing just happened. It didn't mean anything. It was probably accidental. I'm not mad."

"Seriously?" It was the first thing Freddie said. How un-Samish could this girl get?

"Seriously." Sam nodded, still not meeting him eye to eye. "Hey, do you have the science homework from last night I can copy?" Since Carly had recently been moved up to the advanced science class, Freddie and Sam shared that class.

"Uh, sure."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

More? Hehe, I should be wrapping this story up soon. It's my first story up, and my first chapter fic. Ahhh, memories. The song "Morning Person" was used because it was the show-stopping song in the show, and also because it's really early here :) Carly being moved up: Well, after iGo Nuclear, Principal Franklin realized that Carly was trying too hard to impress the teacher, who simply cared less about her and moved her up because really she was smart.

Please review, it would make my day.

~obsessive-elphaba


	10. iFinish This Up sorta

MEOW! Here is probably one of the final chapters. Well, I hope you like it :o) PS: This chapter will probably be more enjoyable for Seddie-ers if you read iEgg Miss Briggs. *hint, hint, hint*  
~obsessive-elphaba

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Massie sighed, opening her locker and ignoring the jeers she was getting. "Hey, princess!" Someone shouted. "NICE outfit!"

Slamming her locker shut she turned around, about to argue the statement further, when she saw her shirtless wonder living up to his title. "Gibb-"

"FIRE!" Gibby shouted and a group of LBRs ran into the hallway screaming and pelting eggs at the clueless girl.

A shriek of terror escaped her throat. "AH!" Falling to the ground at the sudden force. And Massie started sobbing. Gibby would never forgive her no matter what she did. Massie knew she should be angry, enraged, and planning revenge. Though none of those feelings came to her. All she wanted to do was cry.

"Massie?" Gibby was sitting beside her now.

"I'm sorry, Gibby." She sobbed. "I should've told you about Derrington." She sniffled.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Because you're mad at me and just pelted eggs all over me!" She screamed.

"Sam said you liked that kind of stuff." The boy looked down ashamed of himself. "Why are you wearing that stuff?"

"Because you said you would forgive me if... WAIT did you say Sam was behind this?" Massie sat up stiff.

"Yeah." Gibby nodded a little gullible nod. Poor boy didn't know anyone was going to get hurt.

Massie mentally scowled. "I have to go." She muttered.

"Wait." Gibby called. "Want to meet me outside after school. Massie smiled softly and nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sam sat at the bench not responding to his question. "Sam?" He asked. "Earth to Sam?" He asked.

"Huh?" The blond looked up. "Oh, uh sorry, I was just thinking..."

"About what?"

"Is that any of your business, Frednerf?" She snapped, crossing her arms and looking at the book again. "The answer is fifteen."

"Cool. We're done." He closed the book. "And, Sam... about earlier... I really." The boy stopped, the girl kicked at her feet.

"Why did you kiss me, dork!" Sam exploded, but she didn't seem angry. "We were finally starting to get along, and now you ruin it with... with..." She trailed of and looked back at her feet.

"Ruined?" Freddie felt a painful jerk at his heart strings.

"Yes, ruined." Sam crossed her arms stubbornly. "We were starting to become actual friends and now it's back to square one."

"I don't regret the kiss." He shook his head. The blond gave him a questioning look. "It happened once; we become friends... What harm could a second one bring?"

Sam widened her eyes. "You actually _liked _kissing me?!" She sounded astonished, disbelieving. Freddie nodded slowly, and Sam felt like silly putty. "Really..." But it wasn't much of a question.

That same silence engulfed them as it had only hours ago. Freddie thought he might kiss her again but. "SAMMMMMM!" An angry feminine voice shouted. There stood Massie, hands on her hips, and wearing quite the fancy attire. "You thought you could trick me, huh? Like I said in the beginning, I can make your life miserable. Oh, boooooys." She called at the end as multiple screaming football players and dorks tackled the unexpected blond to the ground.

"Sam!" The blond was faking unconsciousness and might just fake her death if she could. "Massie, what is your problem?" It was Freddie.

"I bet you helped her. Did you think I wouldn't find out about your innocent little trick to keep Gibby and me apart?" The brunette girl tossed her hair. Sam swore when she fake woke up she would kill her.

"What? Massie, you threatened Sam for no reason. She saved your life and let you be on iCarly. You thank her by insulting her. Sam has every right to be angry." Freddie recapped.

"But she didn't have to do something this hurtful!"

"You'll be over Gibby before the end of the year." He rolled his eyes.

Massie pouted a bit, staring at Sam for a minute. "I guess I got revenge enough..." She sighed, collapsing next to the blond. "Sammy, I'm sorry. You're the best sister ever, you know that? I guess we both have some anger management issues."

"Good." Freddie nodded.

"Wake her up!" Massie clapped.

"What?"

"Hop to it, boy! Chop-chop!"

"How?"

"CPR! Dummy!" Massie rolled her eyes this time.

Sam begged her eyes to open, body to move, something! But she lay there and actually caught herself puckering her lips. "Mouth-to-mouth?" Freddie was unsure of himself.

"Come awn! Hurry!"

"Third time's the charm." Sam heard him mumble before the familiar set of lips set on her own. Without opening her eyes, she contributed to the kiss. It was obvious Freddie didn't care to much if Sam woke up or not. This was heaven. Cheesy isn't it...

But like every good thing, this one didn't last forever. Sam's eyes fluttered open, and she looked down. Her color was pink, and not just from waking up from a mini coma.

"I KNEW IT!" Massie squealed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Not the ending but close! ENJOY!  
~obsessive-elphaba


	11. COMPLETO!

_Yet again hinting another story. It will be hilarious if you've read not only iEgg, but iLive in Secret. :o) Thanx for the reviews, this is the end._

"Knew what?" Sam spat, trying to sound as oblivious as possible.

"You and Freddie are secretly panging for each other but are too stubborn to admit it because it would ruin your reputations when really it would be the cutest thing EVAH!" Massie breathed. "Plus I got a picture on my phone!"

"Massiekur, you're screen name is going to become a reality if anyone stands in my way for killing you." Sam growled.

Freddie grabbed her shoulder to calm her down. "Mass, I don't know how right you are, but I do live up to about a quarter of what you said." He stated.

"What?" The girls gave him strange glances, they're speech in unison.

"You like Sam?" Massie asked hopefully.

"You're stubborn?" Sam asked, not living up to the truth. If Freddie liked her that would be convenient, but like Massie said, it would ruin their reputations.

"Yes and yes." He nodded.

Both heads turned to Sam. "Whaddaya want me to do about it!" Sam said aggresively.

"You like Freddie."

"No."

"Yes you do. I can tell by the pink in your cheeks."

"_No _I don't." Sam crossed her arms.

"Prove it. Say you hate Freddie like you always do." Massie crossed her arms.

Sam looked at Freddie. She couldn't hurt him like that. He didn't even look the tiniest bit hopeful about it. Sam looked down, face red as a cherry. "I told you so." Massie said matter-of-factly. "Now you two can either get together like I know you want to, or I can show the school this picture ultimately _forcing_ you to get together."

Freddie gave Sam a well-is-it-okay? smile. Sam bit her lip to the extent of it nearly bleeding. Then... before long she nodded, just as the bell rang.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It's official, folks!" Sam said happily.

"Yep, Massie and Gibby are officially back together."

"So we're going to pull this HILARIOUS prank on them!" Sam smiled huge into the camera.

"Let us give you a recap on Mass and Gibby's history. They met on IM, and they made out."

"They broke up, and they made out."

"So right now guess what they're doing?"

In unison the girls said "Making out."

"SO!" Sam clapped her hands together. "Check out this live clip of my sister and her dorky boyfriend in: iMake Out." The blue remote's applause button got pushed.

"Yo, Spence! It's TIME." Carly said.

Dramatic drum rolling pursued and Spencer comes in with a HUGE bucket of mayonnaise and dumps it over the kissing couple's head. "EHMAGAWD!" Massie could be heard screaming

"Dude!" Gibby moved his arms in a look-at-your-surroundings way. Spencer laughed maniacally and left.

Massie shook her head. "I swear, Spencer is nothing but a disrespectful-"

"Okay then." Carly said as the monitor flipped back and smiled at the camera.

Sam smiles back at the camera. "Well that basically wraps up the show-"

"Wait!" Carly smiled. Sam and Freddie looked up confusedly. "You know what's also official?"

"Uh... Today is Raid Your Best Friend's Fridge Day?" Sam smiled hopefully.

"Nope. You all know Sam and Freddie, right? WELL, you've been waiting for it and here it is! Freddie swing the monitor out."

Both co-host and technical producer's mouths fell open.

Carly smiled simply into the camera. "The troublesome duo are officially together. This here is they're first kiss."

"Erm... not exactly." Freddie said. "Third."

"Oh yeah, that morning! But that's only two?" Carly raised an eyebrow.

"The big reveal will be next time. Adios!" Sam waved, and Freddie obediently turned off the camera.

"And, we're clear." The familiar phrase flowed from his mouth.

"Third kiss?" Carly raised an eyebrow at the two.

"It's a long story." Sam mumbled.

"Let's just say, our first kiss stories... were lies." Freddie shrugged. "OKAY! I propose we all go get smoothies."

"I second that!" The two tried making it to the door.

"Wait... so that night- in the fire escape." Carly gasped.

"Yup." Sam nodded. "NOW about those smoothies."

"Okay, but you'll have to tell me the _whole story _when we get there." Carly replied, getting her jacket. The three headed to the door.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

THE END! I hope you're happy. If you don't like it, choose the second option. REVIEW IT OR SCREW IT. Ps, if you love it you can choose the second option as well. ;o)  
~obsessive-elphaba


End file.
